Out After Dark
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Emily moves to Lima Heights Adjacent after her dad dies and meets the girl next door, Santana. It's a new town, a fresh start, and a new love. Most likely changing to M rating later!
1. She Was My Brittany

**I'm sorry, but my latest OTP has been Glee's Santana Lopez and Pretty Little Liar's Emily Fields, aka Naya Rivera and Shay Mitchell! I got this idea at school today and had to write it! I might be selling my soul to FFNet and Microsoft Word…but I'm taking that risk by starting this story! So PLEASE bear with me if you stick with this story! I may be a little slow on the updates, but I promise to make it worth your while. With that, enjoy my attempt at a full length crossover!**

…

"Mom…where are we going?" Emily Fields asked her mother, who was silently driving along in the late afternoon, a moving truck in tow.

"Listen, honey, I know this isn't the best looking neighborhood, but we can't afford to live in Rosewood after…" there was a pause, "after your father passed away. The job I got here in Lima Heights Adjacent was the best one I could get. So for now we'll have to make the most of it, okay?"

Emily stared blankly out the window as the pulled up in front of their new house. It was small, that was for sure, and it wasn't the prettiest either. Emily sighed as she climbed out of the car, standing for a moment to stretch her legs after such a long car ride from Pennsylvania to Ohio. She walked around to the trunk and started unloading her things as the movers started with the boxes and furniture in the truck.

Emily followed her mom onto the porch and waited for her to unlock the door. As she stood, she glanced to her left towards the neighboring house. She noticed a girl about her age sitting on the porch swing, reading. The girl must have felt Emily's gaze because she looked up from her book and furrowed her brow curiously. Emily was about to wave when her mom finally got the door open and stepped inside. Emily walked in and inspected the tome with distaste.

"Emmy," her mom said, using the nickname given by her father, "your room is at the end of the upstairs hall on the left," she pointed up the staircase as she took a box into the kitchen, followed by the two movers, who came in with even more boxes.

Emily strode up the stairs and down the hall. When she went into her new room, she was pleasantly surprised. She had a bay window again, but the room wasn't quite as big as she was used to. She set her bag down and went back down for another load of things. When she went back out to the car she over estimated how much she could manage and ended up dropping several containers, one of which was a box full of photos that had been in her old room.

She went to pick them up when another pair of hands reached for the pictures at the same time. Emily looked up and met the dark eyes of the girl next door.

"You looked like you could use a hand," the girl said in a raspy voice.

"Thanks, but you don't have to," Emily said shyly. She didn't know why, but this girl was making her very nervous.

"Well," she stood up with a couple boxes in her arms, "It's getting late. Pretty soon it'll be dark and you don't wanna be out in this neighborhood after dark."

"Oh…thanks um…"

"Santana. Santana Lopez," the girl said, offering her hand to shake as best she could. Emily shook it and half-smiled.

"Emily Fields."

Emily grabbed a couple of boxes as well and led Santana inside where Pam stopped them.

"Emily, who's this?" Pam asked sweetly.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I live next door. It looked like you guys could use some help so I came on over," Santana smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, Santana. I'm Pam, her mom," Pam said cautiously, giving Emily a look that read, _no funny business_.

"Um, my room is upstairs," Emily cut in, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It was nice to meet you," Santana nodded as she followed Emily up the stairs and to her bedroom.

After they set down the boxes they had carried up, Santana noticed the Rosewood Sharks logo on the duffle bag Emily had brought up earlier.

"Where's Rosewood?" She asked curiously, looking back at the shy Emily.

"Pennsylvania," Emily explained, "The sharks was my school mascot."

"Were you on a sports team or something?" Santana correctly assumed.

"I'm a swimmer," Emily nodded.

"Any good?" Santana asked, walking over to sit on the bay window.

"Two state titles," Emily shrugged jokingly. Santana raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"That's impressive! Maybe you can teach my best friend, Brittany. She can't swim!" Santana stated.

"Sure," Emily nodded. Santana looked down at the box full of pictures they had brought up and grabbed the first photo on the stack. It was of Emily and her three closest friends, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna.

"These your best friends?" Santana guessed. Emily nodded, remembering how much she missed them.

"Yeah, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna."

"You guys look rich!" Santana said, surprised.

"Most people in Rosewood are," Emily said numbly.

"Then what the hell are you doing in Lima Heights Adjacent?" Santana joked with a laugh. Emily's heart sank and she looked away.

"Um…we have to go unload more boxes." And with that, Emily disappeared from the room, leaving Santana confused and wondering what she had said.

…

After they were all finished with the unloading, Santana invited Emily and Pam over for dinner. So, after a shower and a change of clothes, the Fields' went next door.

"Welcome to Lima Heights!" Santana's mother said warmly as they stepped into the Lopez home.

"Thank you for having us over tonight! I'm Pam Fields, and this is my daughter, Emily," Pam smiled.

"I'm Jaselle Lopez and this is my husband Marco," Jaselle pulled Pam each in for a hug and ushered them into the living room.

"Hey," Santana waved, coming down the stairs from where Emily assumed was her room.

"Dinner isn't quite ready, feel free to make yourself at home," Jaselle said warmly.

"Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" Pam asked.

"If you'd like you can prepare the salad. Muchas gracias," Jaselle replied, smiling at Pam's act of kindness.

"I'll set the table," Marco offered, following the two women into the kitchen.

"We can go up to my room," Santana offered.

"Sure," Emily said, following the Latina up the stairs and into the first door on the left. The room was low lit and full of a kind of life that Emily couldn't describe. There were many shades of red and off-whites and black. It was sort of romantic in a way. Emily felt comfortable.

Emily looked around and noticed multiple pictures of Santana with a blonde girl who was grinning in nearly _every_ photo, no matter if Santana was or not. She also noticed that in many of the pictures, Santana and this girl were in cheer uniforms.

"This is it," Santana said, standing in the middle of the room and holding out her arms and letting them fall to her sides. She noticed Emily looking at the pictures.

"Is this your best friend?" Emily smiled admiringly at one of Santana and the blonde at the park, sitting on the swings, their pinkies linked together. Santana moved to stand next to Emily.

"That's Brittany. She and I have been inseparable since we were four. She's the most important person in my life," Santana nodded, not being able to stop a smile from gracing her beautiful face.

"That's so sweet, is she the one who can't swim?" Emily asked with a smile, looking at Santana, who was feeling suddenly sentimental. Their eyes met and there was a sudden understanding between them.

"Yeah…Um, can I ask you something?" Santana asked, moving over to sit on the bed. Emily joined her.

"Yeah."

"Why did you move?" Santana repeated her question from earlier. Emily's smile faltered and she bit her lip before looking quickly away.

"So many questions…" Emily gave a tearful smile. For a moment she almost forgot she wasn't in Rosewood anymore. She wasn't known as the girl accused of killing her best friend. She wasn't the army brat who lived with her best friend. She wasn't the girl who befriended the outcast. She was just Emily Fields. The new girl. She could start fresh. Be honest for once without fear.

"You don't have to answer if-," Santana began.

"No," Emily touched her arm, "I want to. I'll tell you the whole story. I'm sorry I was so elusive earlier. It's a little emotional."

Santana just nodded.

"Well it all started the summer before I turned sixteen and there were-," Emily was cut off by Mrs. Lopez's voice calling.

"Dinner is ready girls!"

"We'll be down in a second, Mama!" Santana called back.

"I'll tell you after dinner," Emily promised, "C'mon."

…

"So, Pam, are you married?" Jaselle asked as they all started in on their meal. Emily looked down and Santana noticed the mood fall when Pam spoke.

"Well, I am…but, unfortunately, my husband passed away about eight months ago…so we moved because of money issues…" Pam said, trying to be strong for Emily, who was wiping silent tears from her eyes.

Santana's eyes widened and she looked to her right at the crying girl. She reached over under the table and took her left hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Emily felt a spark run through her at Santana's touch.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. Forgive me for asking," Jaselle said sympathetically.

Pam shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. We're just trying to move on and keep living the way he would have wanted."

"Good for you," Marco nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"Now, enough sad talk. Dinner," Jaselle smiled.

….

It was completely dark now and Emily and Santana had retreated back to Santana's room after Emily begged her mom to let her stay over for a while after dinner. They sat across from eachother on the bed with their shoes off.

"You never finished telling me about why you moved…well I mean, I know _why_…but, you know," Santana stumbled.

Emily nodded and chuckled, "I get what you're saying. Well, like I said earlier, it all started the summer before I turned sixteen. There were five of us who were all really close. The four of us you saw in the picture earlier today, and Alison. The five of us did everything together…but it wasn't all fun and games. Alison was like my Brittany…and well…that summer, Alison went missing." Emily paused to gauge Santana's reaction. This was the first time she'd ever fully retold the story. Santana was fixated on Emily's face, her eyes darting between Emily's mouth and her own dark orbs.

"Go on," Santana said softly.

"After that we all grew apart. I focused on swimming, Hanna had a lot of financial issues with her Mom and was dealing with her parents getting a divorce, Aria moved to Iceland for about a year with her family, and Spencer had been pushed to do perfect in school, sports, and everything else in her life. She always was competing with her older sister, Melissa, because Melissa's boyfriend at the time kissed Spencer. So anyway, a year went by and Hanna had gone from overweight to one of the most petite girls I knew, Aria came back from Iceland, and Spencer was working towards power. And me…I was dealing with a whole different kind of battle," Emily sighed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I met this girl named Maya…and she made me realize that I…That I like girls," Emily admitted. Santana's heart secretly leapt. She smiled.

"Strictly girls?" Santana smirked.

Emily gave her a smile, "Yeah," she nodded, "So Maya, we met because she moved in next door…into Alison's old house. And about a week after that…they found Alison," Emily stopped and took a breath, "They found Alison's body. Buried in the back yard. She had been murdered."

Santana brought a hand up to her mouth, "Oh my god," she said through her hand.

"It was the hardest thing I had been through up to that point."

"Were you close with her? I mean, I know you were best friends, you and the other three with her, but I mean, you said she was like your Brittany," Santana asked.

Emily looked Santana in the eyes, "I was in love with her. And to this day I regret not telling her how I feel."

Santana suddenly felt a connection to Emily. Emily seemed to already know what had not been said yet. That Santana loved Brittany. But now Santana was also feeling something else. Something for Emily, and she liked it.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I all grew back together…but something wasn't right. We all got an anonymous message from someone who called themselves A. And A knew all our secrets. Secrets that only Alison knew. They made us do horrible things. Blackmailed us into telling our lies to our loved ones. A began to tear our lives apart. The day we found out who A was...that was one of the most relieving days of my life."

"Wow…that's horrible."

"Rosewood is a very corrupt place," Emily finished.

"So now…after you know…your dad passed, you moved here?"

"Yep."

"Does your mom know that you're...that you like…" Santana struggled to say the word.

"That I'm gay? Yeah. And I had to beg to hang out here because she thinks I like you," Emily smirked across at her.

Santana blushed, "Do you?"

Emily bit her lip, "What if I do?"

Santana scooted closer to the swimmer and held her hands in her own before saying softly, "What if I liked you too?"

…

**I hoped you all enjoyed Chapter One! Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me write more!**


	2. Changing My Ways

**Even though I only got a few reviews on the last chapter, I'm going to keep going! I have a lot I wanna get out of my system for this story. I hope that you'll spread the word about this as well if you like it!**

…

Emily wasn't sure if she'd heard right. Santana was still waiting for her to say something back.

"Is this you hitting on me?" Emily teased.

Santana thought for a moment, "Maybe it is," she shrugged, batting her eyelashes subconsciously.

"Wait…you're not out yet, you're not going to make me go on like…secretive dates and stuff right?" Emily asked, remembering Paige.

"Well, we still have to get to know each other. That doesn't mean we can't already have crushes," Santana smirked, "but listen, if we ever do start seeing each other, I'll tell my parents right away."

"Okay. So, we'll get to know each other," Emily nodded.

"We can start with your first day at William Mckinley High School. Are you starting on Monday?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. What's it like? And _please_ tell me you guys have a swim team." Emily nodded as Santana leaned back on her hands.

"We have a good swim team, you'll fit right in. But what I want to know is do you sing or dance?" Santana asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've never really tried," Emily shrugged, not seeing how it was answering her question.

"You should try and join Glee club. Me and Brittany are in it and it's a lot of fun," Santana suggested, getting up and walking over to her stereo and picking a CD.

"I don't know…"

"Here," Santana hurried over to the bed and pulled Emily to her feet, "Dance with me."

"I'm really no good!" Emily said shyly as _Forever_ by Chris Brown played. Santana took her hand and wrapped her other arm around her waist. She started doing a sort of tango, leading Emily, and surprisingly enough, Emily was picking up on it really fast.

"Not bad," Santana smiled, twirling Emily around, "you're a natural!"

They danced around for the entirety of the song; it evolved from a tango to more of a dirty dance. Santana pressed her body to Emily's and they grinded for a minute, Emily becoming slightly aroused by the feeling of Santana's hard abs against her own flat stomach. The dance eventually just got sillier and sillier by the minute. They ended up falling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter side by side.

As the room grew quiet, Santana looked over at Emily while their laughter died down. Suddenly, Emily's eyes darkened and she bit her lip, the lip that Santana had been thinking of since they first met. Without thinking, Santana rolled over and pressed her lips to Emily's for a soft kiss. They pulled apart, staring blankly at one another, and Emily was taken back. Santana was about to apologize when Emily pulled her back down by the nape of her neck. Santana was an aggressive kisser after she realized what was happening. Her lips were soft, but she pressed hard and had total control of the kiss.

However, the kiss was short lived because they heard footsteps moving up the stairs outside Santana's room. Santana shot up and sat on the edge of the bed, fixing any imperfections the kiss or the dancing may have caused, same with Emily. There were two knocks on the door before Jaselle poked her head in the door.

"Mija, is Emily staying the night? I need to know if I need to make extra breakfast," she asked.

Santana and Emily looked at each other before Emily looked back at Mrs. Lopez, "No, I can't, my mom wants us to spend our first night here together. Speaking of," she glanced at the time, "I should probably get going soon."

"Okay, well it was very nice to meet you Emily, you come on over any time you like," Jaselle waved before leaving them alone again.

"That was…" Santana seemed flustered.

"Unexpected?" Emily smiled knowingly.

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

Neither knew what to say.

"Listen, let's just take this slow, okay?" Emily suggested, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder, "Don't think that just because I'm already out means that you have to rush yourself into this. We can take it slow so you can adjust. Don't worry."

"Is that really okay? I mean, I don't wanna-," Emily cut her off by placing a finger on Santana's rambling lips.

"It's fine. I really like you. But _if_ we ever start _dating_ dating, then we'll talk about coming out. For now though, we can go slow," Emily said sweetly, moving her hand to hold one of Santana's.

Santana nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good," Emily nodded too, then sighed, "I should go."

"Okay," Santana said sadly, standing up with the tall girl to walk her out.

"Well, see you later," Emily was about to step off the porch when Santana caught her by the wrist and pulled her back and kissed her one last time in the dark.

"Come to lunch with me tomorrow, after I get back from church," Santana said in a low, husky murmur, "You can meet Brittany."

Emily kissed Santana again, "Sounds great."

"Bye, Emily," Santana waved as Emily walked towards the fence gate.

"Bye, Santana," Emily blew a kiss as she walked through her own yard and into her new home.

Santana wasn't sure what she was getting into. She didn't even know where it was going. But she did know that she was captivated by a girl named Emily.

…

It was about one in the afternoon when Santana came over to pick up Emily. She knocked a few times, and waited for an answer.

"You'll like her Britz, she's really sweet," Santana told her best friend who stood at her side patiently.

"Is she a unicorn?" Brittany asked.

Santana giggled, "Yes, B, she's a unicorn."

"Good," Brittany nodded with a smile as Pam opened the door.

"Santana, hi! Come on in, Emily will be down in a minute," Pam smiled.

"Thanks, Pam. Um, this is my best friend in the whole world, Brittany Pierce," Santana said with a grin, motioning to the blonde who waved with a grin.

"Hi," Brittany looked around and saw the boxes everywhere, "You have a beautiful home."

Pam laughed loudly at this, "It's certainly a work in progress!" Pam laughed again and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Emmy! Santana and her friend Brittany are here to pick you up!"

"Coming!" Came Emily's muffled voice. Soon, she quickly strode down the stairs wearing jeans and an off the shoulder striped t-shirt, her hair in its soft waves over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Emily said, walking over to meet them in the middle of the living room, "You must be Brittany." Emily offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm her bestie," Brittany smiled innocently.

"Emily," the brunette laughed.

"Well, let's go, I wanna hit the brunch buffet!" Santana smiled, "Nice to see you, Mrs. Fields!"

"Bye girls!"

They walked over to Santana's driveway and climbed in her car, Brittany riding shotgun and Emily in the seat behind Brittany's.

As they pulled away, Emily's phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Hanna. Normally she would dread one of Hanna's nosy calls, but that was before she moved. She grinned and decided whether or not to pick up.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"One of my best friends, Hanna."

"Ooh! Answer!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Hello?" Emily said into the phone.

"_You're alive! What are you doing? Have you met anyone yet, or are you just trapped in your room with nothing to do?" _ Hanna asked quickly.

"Actually I met the neighbors. They have a daughter who's a senior like us. We're going to be at the same school, I'm with her and her best friend now, actually. We're driving to lunch," Emily informed.

"_Ooh! What's her name?" _ Hanna paused, _"Is she hot?"_

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

"_Sorry, the other girls wanna know! You're on speakerphone!"_

"Why didn't you tell me? Hi guys!"

"_Hey Em!" _Aria greeted.

"_Hey!" _Rang Spencer's voice as well.

"Hey guys! It's so good to hear from you!"

Hanna cut in, _"So, this girl, what's her name?"_

Emily rolled her eyes, "Her name is Santana. And I just met her best friend Brittany, too. They're cool," Emily said, smiling up at the two.

"Are all your friends on the phone?" Santana asked. Emily nodded. "Put us on speaker too!"

"Hold on guys, I'm gonna put you on speaker with them," Emily said, pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the speaker button.

"_Hi!" _All three of the girls from Rosewood greeted.

"_Is this Santana and Brittany?" _Hanna asked.

"Um…yeah! Who is this?" Santana asked.

"_Hanna!"_

"_And I'm Aria!"_

"_And I'm Spencer!"_

"I've heard a lot about you guys!" Santana smiled.

"What? I haven't!" Brittany fussed. Santana chuckled.

"_Who was that?" _Aria asked with a chuckle.

"That was Brittany. Say hello Britz," Santana introduced.

"Hello! Wherever you are!" Brittany said happily.

"_Hi!" _They replied in unison.

"Listen guys, I gotta go, we're about to eat, but I'll call you later!" Emily cut in.

"_Do call us! We have a surprise for you!" _ Spencer said.

"Okay, bye!" Emily said.

"Bye!" Added Santana and Brittany.

They hung up as Santana pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"They seem cool," Santana said, unlocking her seatbelt and opening her door as Emily and Brittany did the same.

"They are. But they're all so different from each other. It's amazing how we're all so close, yet so different," Emily said.

"Me and San are like twins," Brittany said. Santana just smiled at the blonde as they walked into the busy restaurant and asked for a table for three. They were seated in a boot, Brittany and Santana sitting on one side, Emily on the other.

"So, Emily, Santana says you're a unicorn…is that true?" Brittany asked interrogatively. Emily furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde. Santana immediately placed her hand on Brittany's arm.

"B, she doesn't know what that means…she's new, remember. But don't worry, she is one," Santana said softly.

"Did I miss something?" Emily asked.

"Basically, if we call you a unicorn, you're awesome. But if we call you a dwarf, hobbit, or troll, anything like that, we hate you," Brittany explained bleakly.

"Oh…good to know."

"Don't worry, you're _definitely_ a unicorn," Santana winked.

"Thanks…?" Emily half smiled, laughing with the other two girls.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," Brittany requested.

"Sure Britz, let's go," the two stood up, "Coming, Em?" Santana turned and asked with a smile.

"Right behind you!"

…

"The idea of brunch confuses me…" Brittany said as they sat back down with their plates full of food.

"B, you're confused by breakfast," Santana teased. Emily held back a laugh.

"Well, sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like, what if you have eggs for dinner? Then what is it?" Brittany asked, frustrated. Santana laughed, along with Emily.

"Just eat, B. Don't worry about it!" Santana urged her.

Just as they were digging in, a couple walked in that Emily could see from where they sat. Santana noticed her change in attention and turned around to see who she was looking at.

"Oh, _god_," Santana immediately turned back around, hoping the couple hadn't spotted them, but it was too late.

"Hey guys!" Greeted an over peppy girl, who held her boyfriend's arm lovingly.

"Hi, hobbit, what brings you here? Last time I checked this restaurant was for humans," Santana said bitterly.

"Santana, really?" The guy chipped in.

"Really, Finn. And you know, you should really go check out the ham they're serving for brunch today, it looks like your long lost twin," she smiled sarcastically. Finn looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Look, we didn't come over here for this. We came over to introduce ourselves to your friend. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry!" Rachel extended her hand for Emily to shake.

"Emily Fields," Emily nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Finn Hudson," the guy waved, giving a charming smirk.

"Okay, now that we're all best friends, you two can go be seated in the pet's section, I'm sure they have doggie dishes around here somewhere!" Santana threw in. Emily was surprised by this new, vicious Santana. She knew she was outgoing, but not _that_ outgoing.

"Bye!" Brittany waved.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said the only words she could think of as the couple walked off. Emily looked over at Santana, "What was that all about?" Emily was almost upset over what Santana had said.

"I was just putting them in their place, don't worry about it," Santana shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Putting them in their place? They seemed harmless to me," Emily said, agitated.

Santana cocked her head to the side and tried to analyze what Emily was thinking, "Look, it's a long story, but I have my reasons."

Emily silently went back to eating her food.

"Em," Santana tried, but to no avail, "Emily. Will you listen to me?"

Emily looked up, clearly upset by Santana's personality change.

"Listen. Rachel and Finn are in glee club and we've had some ups and downs. Finn and I are exes and Rachel…well, no one likes the spotlight more than her. I just refuse to let anyone tear me down," Santana explained half truthfully.

Emily nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" Santana asked, confused.

Emily stared into Santana's eyes, "Okay," she repeated, "Let's eat."

…

When they arrived back in Santana's driveway after dropping Brittany off, Santana turned off her car and for a moment the two of them just sat.

"Emily, you've been so quiet ever since I told Rachel and Finn off, I'm sorry if I upset you," Santana apologized, looking over at the brunette.

"It's just that…I dealt with someone who was like you back in Rosewood, okay. I've dealt with more than a few actually. I just thought you were different," Emily said honestly. Santana was taken back.

"I'm just angry sometimes. But for many reasons…I take it out on others, but it's complicated," Santana sighed.

"I really like you, Santana and I understand that it can be complicated," Emily nodded, looking into her eyes, "But you have to at least _try_ to tolerate people who aren't like you."

Santana could see that Emily wasn't lying. And she liked Emily too. She just didn't know if she liked her enough to change her ways.

…

**Tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Turning Things Around

**I'm on a roll with this story! I really have a great feeling for it and I'm having **_**so**_** much fun writing a hot couple such as Emily and Santana (I was thinking Emtana or Santemily as an OTP name…too soon?) Please keep in mind that I AM a hardcore Brittana shipper! That doesn't mean we can't fantasize about couples that will never happen, whereas with Brittana, it's on! ;) **

**Enjoy the update!**

…

"Brittany! Let's go!" Santana hollered, honking her horn as she and Emily sat in Santana's car at an ungodly hour on Monday morning. Moments later the blonde came trotting out of her house, backpack on and cheer bag in hand. She hopped in the back seat and greeted them sleepily.

"You're tired this morning, B. What's up?" Santana teased.

"You know I hate morning practice," Brittany muttered, closing her eyes, trying to somehow get any form of sleep on the way to school.

"You didn't have to come with us, Emily, I know it's early," Santana said, looking over at Emily who was looking out the window of the passenger seat.

"I wanted to. I have to get used to the school and this way, I'll have time to look around with you after your cheer practice. And I wanna find the pool. I have to try out for the swim team today, after all," Emily said, fighting a yawn.

"If you insist," Santana raised her brows and turned up the radio a little, just for background noise. The rest of the car ride was silent, mostly due to tiredness. When they arrived, Emily examined the building as Santana threw her old station wagon into park in the teacher parking area.

"Santana, this is teacher parking," Emily clearly pointed out as they exited the car.

"So," Santana said, walking around the hood of the car and linking pinkies with Brittany. Emily blinked a few times before following the two into William McKinley High for the first time. They ventured to the locker rooms first to get changed for practice. They were the first ones there, surprisingly enough, and so Santana and Brittany began undressing right there. Santana pulled up her shirt and tossed it in her bag, leaving her in just her sports bra. She removed her leggings and replaced them with sweat pants before looking up to see Emily looking at her.

"Like what you see?" Santana said jokingly. Brittany snorted out a laugh as she too, stripped to a sports bra with a pair of shorts.

"You're athletic, that's all," Emily said flirtatiously, which did not go unnoticed by Brittany. She wasn't _that_ oblivious, she knew what flirting was when she saw it.

"Thanks," Santana gave her a discrete wink, "C'mon, B, let's get out there. Emily, you can watch if you want."

Emily followed them out into the gym where Coach Sylvester sat with her whistle in between her teeth as she looked over some paperwork on her clipboard.

"Woah! Look who rolled in on the early train for once! And they brought someone new!" Coach eyed Emily judgmentally.

"That's Emily, my new neighbor and transfer from Rosewood, Pennsylvania," Santana pursed her lips her hands on her hips.

"I see."

Santana clarified her words, "She's just here watching."

"In that case, you two can get started early. Start stretching!" Coach Sylvester blew her whistle and Brittany and Santana began their daily routine stretches. By 6 a.m, all the cheerleaders were present and started in with Coach Sylvester yelling down their necks to work harder.

Emily watched Santana as she worked out and she couldn't help but shift in her seat at the way the Latina moved. Every inch of her tan body was either muscle or perfectly proportioned curves. One thing that truly impressed Emily about Santana was her physique, particularly her abs. Never before, not even on Spencer, had she seen such definition on a girl her age. She even had the V in her hips that usually only guys had. Yet she still looked feminine, and _incredibly_ sexy, for that matter.

"I think Emily likes you, San," Brittany panted as they did a set of 200 crunches on the mats.

"Yeah, so?" Santana asked, equally as winded.

"Well…do you like her?" Brittany asked.

"I might. Why?"

"I like her," Brittany said, but quickly catching herself, "for you, I mean. You guys are cute together."

"Really? You aren't mad?" Santana stopped doing crunches for a moment.

"Of course not San. I can never be _mad_ at you for having an unspoken connection with someone," Brittany smiled. Santana was taken back.

"Wow, Britt, that was really deep," Santana said truthfully.

"_Santana_! Get your lazy ass back to work! You owe me fifty more crunches!" Coach Sylvester butt in.

"So it's okay if-, wait! What do you mean _unspoken connection_?" Santana asked, almost too loudly.

"It's so obvious that you like her San. And I think it's adorable. You guys are like two super unicorns together," Brittany said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, B."

"So you _do_ like her?" Brittany smirked knowingly.

"Yeah," Santana muttered, "And she likes me too."

"How do you know? Did you use your Jedi mind powers to make her love you like you did that one time with Sam?" Brittany asked sincerely. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"No, silly! She told me," Santana grunted through her crunches.

"Oh, that's cute!"

"I need to find a way to ask her on a date," Santana contemplated.

"You'll think of something, you're Santana Lopez the Great!" Brittany joked.

"Thanks, Britz. You're the best."

"I know!"

"Girls!" Coach Sylvester scolded, "Back to work! Fifty more each!"

…

After practice, all the girls ran to hit the showers, but as they went Santana hung behind in the gym and stood at the bottom of the bleachers, smiling up at Emily.

"You guys do this every morning?" Emily asked as if Santana was crazy.

Santana shrugged and used a small towel to wipe the sweat from her face, "Depends on Coach Sylvester's mood."

"She doesn't coach swimming, does she?" Emily joked, eyeing Santana's glistening body. Sweat trickled down her stomach, bending through the hard lines of her abs.

"You sure do stare a lot," Santana teased, smirking.

Emily blushed and looked back to Santana's face, "Sorry. You're just…hard not to look at," Emily flirted back.

"That makes two of us babe," Santana winked before trotting off to the locker rooms without another word, leaving Emily with her mouth hanging slightly open.

The swimmer waited for Santana and Brittany outside the locker rooms and grew nervous when she heard some students coming down the hall. When they rounded the corner she recognized them as Rachel and Finn. They spotted her, too, and approached with smiles.

"Hey! It's…Emily, right?" Rachel asked.

Emily nodded and gave a soft smile.

"Why are you down here by the locker rooms?" Finn asked, adjusting the strap of his football bag on his shoulder.

"Waiting on Santana and Brittany," Emily explained.

Finn gave her a look, "You seem so sweet though. How did you come to know Santana?"

"She's my neighbor."

"You…live in Lima Heights Adjacent…" Rachel hesitated.

"That would be correct," Emily nodded with a semi-embarrassed sigh.

"Has Santana told you about glee club yet?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I might give it a go," Emily said optimistically.

"You should, it's a great way to meet new people," Rachel said with warmth in her tone, "And a great way to shine," she looked at Finn.

"Sounds fun," Emily said, feeling shy again.

"Well uh, I think we better get going before Santana comes out," Finn joked, waving as he and Rachel walked off. Emily laughed at his joke just as the girl's locker room door burst open and Santana and Brittany walked out.

"What are you laughing about?" Santana asked, crooking one eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny from back home, let's go," Emily shook her head, still smiling, and walked off with the two cheerleaders, ready for her first day.

…

Lunch came in a flash. Emily's first day was flying by, being shown around the school by Santana, trying to remember her teachers' names, and getting to class on time. She was happy to have lunch with Santana and Brittany because she still felt so awkward in a new place. With Santana and Brittany she could at least act semi-comfortable. She had heard the craziest questions from students all morning like, "are you and Santana cousins?" or "you guys have to be like half sisters or something!" Emily personally didn't see it. She was taller, and definitely had more of an hourglass waist than Santana. Santana was darker skinned and her hair was curlier. Also, Emily had more Asian heritage than Latina, so there was a distinct difference in the tone of their skin too.

In the cafeteria, Emily found Santana and Brittany sitting adjacent one another and Emily placed herself opposite Santana.

"So, how has the first day been so far?" Brittany asked.

"A little crazy, actually. I just need to get used to it is all," Emily said with a light hearted shrug.

"You'll fit in just fine around here," Brittany said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean, with you being totally hot and hanging out with us," Santana glanced at Brittany, "there's no way you won't be one of the most popular girls around."

Emily's mind flashed back to Rosewood, of the time when she first became friends with Alison. How she had made promises of popularity and power to the four of them if they befriended her. Emily's gut sank. Was Santana the same as Alison?

No.

Nobody could ever be like Alison. Not to the same extent anyway. There would never be another Alison.

"I don't really want popularity, I just want to be accepted for who I am," Emily said, looking between the two of them.

"San told me that you're Lebanese, I think that's _great_," Brittany smiled in her usual sincere tone. Santana laughed as Emily furrowed her brows.

"I'm Filipino…" Emily began. Santana waved her hand in an attempt to interrupt.

"What Britz means is _lesbian_," she clarified before turning to Brittany, "B, we've been through this a million times."

"They're just so similar! It's confusing! Like M and N in the alphabet!" Brittany sighed, turning her focus on her lunch. Santana giggled as Emily blinked a few times, trying to figure out if Brittany was being serious.

"Thanks…I guess," Emily chuckled.

"Well, we're all about being open in glee club. We accept everyone for who they are. Here at McKinley it used to be a real issue, accepting others, that is, until glee club formed," Santana smiled.

"But San, you haven't told them that you're-," Brittany started up again.

"I know! I know," Santana sighed, "I'm still working on that." She shifted in her seat and pushed her tray away from herself in discomfort.

Emily reached across the table impulsively and took Santana's hand before looking intensely into her eyes. Santana glanced around, afraid of those who might see, but she was hooked by Emily's gaze once again. Her face flushed as Emily finally spoke.

"Santana, I know how hard it is to tell people who you really are. I've been there. If you _ever_ need someone to talk to about it, you know that I will always be happy to help. Don't feel embarrassed, don't try to fight it, just be you. It _will _be okay," Emily said with a serious but caring tone. Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement as they waited for Santana to speak. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she couldn't seem to form a proper sentence.

"I'm just…so scared. I've never been more scared in my whole life," Santana choked out, looking away to hide her tears. Brittany rubbed her back while Emily ran her thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

"And I promise, you will never be that scared for yourself again, but after you let it out," Emily stopped and smiled, "It's the best feeling in the whole world, to be able to say that you're accepting _yourself_ and not caring what the world thinks," Emily said encouragingly.

Santana wiped her eyes and looked back at Emily and down at her hand, which so tenderly held her own in the middle of the table.

"Really?"

"Really."

…

"Hi, I'm here to try out for the swim team," Emily inquired, tucking a strand of her silky waves behind her ear. A pretty blonde woman turned around and greeted her.

"You must be Emily. Nice to meet you, I'm Coach Fuller," She offered her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Emily nodded, glancing sideways towards the bleachers in the pool room where Santana and Brittany sat. Coach noticed them too and acknowledged their presence.

"Something I can do for you, Ms. Lopez?" Coach Fuller smiled.

"Oh, I'm just here to watch Em!" Santana waved her off. Coach fuller nodded with pursed lips and turned back to Emily.

"Looks like you already have quite the fan club! It says here you were the MVP your sophomore _and_ junior year at your old school! And two state titles. That's impressive," Coach Fuller said, surprised, shaking her head.

"Thanks. I just hope to continue it here."

"Well then, go get changed out in the locker room and we'll run some sprints to see what kind of times you're pulling!" Coach Fuller agreed enthusiastically.

"Will do!"

...

Emily returned from the locker rooms minutes later in her one-piece from Rosewood. She adjusted her swim cap and pulled her goggles down as she walked over to the platform.

"Okay Emily, give me your best sprint. Down and back. Are you ready?" Coach Fuller asked as Emily bounced back and forth for a moment, loosening up.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, preparing to dive in. Santana scooted forward on her seat with anticipation.

"Ready," Coach paused, "Set…GO!"

Emily pushed off the platform and went into the warm water like a torpedo. As soon as she felt the surface of the pool she was swimming as hard as she could. Kicking, putting one arm over the other over and over again, looking over her shoulder to take short, quick breaths. She quickly made it to the back wall and started on her return trip. Santana and Brittany were amazed, as was Coach Fuller, at how fast she was. Emily saw the halfway marker on the floor of the pool and she went into overdrive, going into her highest gear of performance. When she finally hit the wall and came up for air, Santana and Brittany couldn't help but stand up and cheer.

Coach Fuller was at a loss for words as Emily climbed out of the water, breathless, and wrapped her towel around her body.

"Wow! Emily, I knew you were good…but you just beat the school record. You're in…you're _definitely_ in. Wow. I can't wait to have you on the team; I think you have what it takes to really turn us around!" Coach Fuller congratulated. Emily took her swim cap off and shook out her long hair, her eyes drifting towards an ecstatic Santana, who smiled proudly at her.

Emily was going to turn a _lot_ around at William McKinley High.

…

**Thanks for the feedback! Hope you're all enjoying it.**


	4. Firsts

**So Naya Rivera is all over the press today and it made me feel like updating this! I hope you all enjoy it and have a VERY happy Christmas and a great New Year!**

…

"Okay class! Before we get started with this week's assignment, I think Santana and Brittany would like to introduce our newest member. Let's all give a great welcome to Emily Fields. Come on in guys!" Mr. Shuester announced, looking towards the door. Santana entered next to Emily with Brittany close behind. Many jaws dropped upon seeing the beautiful girl who stood nervously before them, including the jaw of Noah Puckerman. He blinked a few times and looked left and right at the other students.

"Hi everyone, I'm Emily, I transferred from Rosewood, Pennsylvania, I'm a senior, I really love swimming, and I'm really looking forward to giving this club a try," Emily said with a smile.

"We're excited to have you," Mr. S smiled, "Now, if you guys wanna have a seat, we can get started on this week's assignment."

The three of them sat in the back row in the chairs next to Puck. He leaned over and offered his hand.

"I'm Noah Puckerman…but you can call me Puck," he winked. Emily smiled awkwardly and shook his hand.

"Hi."

"You know, if you want, I could take you out and show you around town sometime," He smirked.

Emily sighed and looked at him, "Sorry um, Puck, but…I sort of play for the other team," she whispered.

"_What_?" He asked loudly, shot down by her admission.

"Something you'd like to share, Puck?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

Puck looked at Emily, who nervously looked around the room at all the students staring at her. She then remembered Santana's words from earlier. Glee club was about accepting others. Emily stood up and took a deep breath.

"I forgot to mention that I'm uh, I'm gay, and I'm out, so I hope you can understand that," Emily nodded bleakly. Everyone let it soak in for a moment before they all just nodded and smiled.

"That's great, Emily. You have our _full_ support. You can always come to us for anything, that's what we do here." Everyone nodded in agreement and let Mr. S continue, "Now, to this week's assignment…" Mr. S walked back to the board and wrote a word on the board.

_Firsts._

"Now we'll have countless first times in our lives. First time we rode a bike, first time seeing an R rated movie, first day of high school, first kisses, first dates, first heartbreaks, first loves…first time having intercourse with someone…" Mr. Shue said with raised eyebrows. The room burst into giggles.

"Mr. Shue, isn't that a little risqué for you?" Santana smirked sarcastically.

"_Well_, Santana, I think it's perfectly appropriate. I mean, you guys are getting to that age, and as much as I hate to say it, most of you guys have experience…recent experience to draw from. I want you guys to pick a song that defines a first time for you. It can be a solo or duet. Either one. It just needs to show how it relates to a first time in your life for you," He explained.

"Mr. S," Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Since this is Emily's first assignment, maybe we should do at least one group performance so she feels comfortable," the perky brunette suggested.

"I like that idea, Rachel. If any of you have any good song suggestions let me know soon. Other than that, if there's no more questions, get to work!"

…

"Mom! I made the swim team!" Emily grinned walking into her kitchen, Santana stopping in the kitchen doorway to let them have a moment.

"Oh, honey! I just knew you would! Your father would be _so_ proud," Pam grinned adoringly at her as they embraced.

"She broke the school record," Santana remarked.

Pam looked from Santana back to Emily and her face lit up with joy.

"That's so wonderful! You're going to be so great sweetheart!"

"Thanks mom." Emily pulled back, "I'll be right back, I'm going change real quick, if you don't mind San," Emily said. Santana nodded and smiled as Emily left her mother and Santana alone in the kitchen.

"So, Santana, what brings you over this evening?" Pam asked warmly.

"See, I wanted to ask you something," Santana said quietly. Pam gave her a sideways glance.

"Yes?"

"Okay…well, I was wondering if maybe…" Santana paused, her breath hitching with nervousness, "if maybe I could take Emily on a date? I know you and I don't know each other too well, but it would make me feel a lot better if I had your blessing to see her in that way," Santana asked, her heart beating a million miles a minute as she trembled under Pam's stern gaze.

"How did I know this would happen?" Pam asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"Um…I'm _really_ sorry if I overstepped…I'm sort of, _new_ to this whole, gay thing…and Emily has already been so great at being comforting and helping me figure out how to tell my mom and dad and-," Santana rambled until Mrs. Fields cut in abruptly and quietly.

"You're right about something, Santana. I don't know you very well. But I _do_ know my daughter, and I _do_ know when she likes someone," Pam leaned in closer, "I'm going to say yes. But on _one_ condition," Pam said holding up a finger.

"Of course."

"Come over for dinner tomorrow, so I can get to know you," Pam requested.

"Um, okay…s-sounds great. Thank you, Mrs. Fields," Santana blinked with surprise as she stuttered out her reply.

"Have fun on your date," Pam smiled, leaving the kitchen and going back to her room to continue with unpacking.

Santana leaned up against the counter and smiled goofily, her adrenaline pumping. Emily returned and walked over to Santana with a curious look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asked, smirking and putting her hands on Santana's hips.

"Wanna go on a date tonight?" I know of a great place," Santana asked confidently, her brow low and a glint in her eyes.

"Santana…my mom…I've told you how strict she is," Emily began. Her sentence faded as Santana cupped Emily's face in her hands.

"I talked to your mom. I asked her if I could take you out. She said yes," Santana informed her nonchalantly.

Emily's eyes widened, "Just like that?"

"Just like that! Now, what do you say we get outta here? I have plans for us," Santana cocked an eyebrow, becoming her confident self again.

Emily searched Santana's eyes for any sign of insecurity or hint that she was nervous, but all she saw were her two dark orbs staring deeply back at hers, full of mystery, full of excitement, and full of spontaneity.

"Okay," Emily nodded, "Let's go," she smiled shyly. Santana suddenly pulled Emily's face in for a short kiss.

"Okay," Santana replied back, pulling Emily out the door.

…

"This is Breadstix. The endless breadstick paradise!" Santana quipped, looking around the comfortable restaurant. Santana led Emily to her usual booth and sat opposite her.

"It's really charming. Do all the Mckinley kids hang out here?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But luckily, it's less likely that we'll run into anyone we know, seeing as it's a school night and all," Santana nodded. Suddenly a waiter appeared at their table and placed two glasses of water on the table with a basket of breadsticks and vinegar to dip it in.

"Hi, Santana, the usual, I presume?" The waiter asked, not even getting out his order pad.

"Make it two," Santana smiled, glancing at Emily.

"Coming right up!"

"What did you order?" Emily asked nervously.

"It's a surprise!" Santana said, sipping her water.

"I hate surprises!"

"Deal with it!"

Emily grinned and took a bite of bread, "Santana," she began, "what are we? I mean, I really like you and we've kissed and stuff. And now that we're on a date and my _mother_ knows that you're interested…I mean, what are we?" Emily asked, sighing with confusion.

"Well, I want to be together," Santana paused to look into Emily's eyes.

"But…"Emily started with a knowing look.

Santana nodded, "But, I think I need to tell my parents first."

Emily pursed her lips, "I agree."

"But listen, once I tell them, we're going to go on another date…hopefully doing something more romantic than this, and we'll start off properly. The Lopez's don't fool around when it comes to romance," Santana joked a little and made Emily smile, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I'd like that. But listen, like I said before. We can go slow if you want. Coming out is hard, no matter what the outcome, and if you don't feel ready just tell me. I'll understand, because I've been there," Emily said in all seriousness.

Santana smiled, "I hope you know that it means a lot that you say that. But I think I'll be ready very soon. Maybe this week's assignment for glee club will help with it…"

"I'm not so sure I quite understand what Mr. Shue wants us to do yet…" Emily admitted.

"We have to put our own spin on a song that represents a first time for us. It can be any first we've had in our life," Santana explained, "I was thinking about singing a song about Brittany. I mean, even though she's my best friend, she was also the first person I really ever grew to _love_," she shrugged.

Emily looked down, not sure how to feel about how close they seemed to be.

"Oh," Santana quickly jumped in, "but don't worry, Emily. That doesn't change how I feel for you. Okay?" Santana asked, trying to catch her eyes.

"I understand, just forgive me if it takes me some time to get used to."

Santana nodded, "Sure."

Emily took a deep breath, changing the subject, "So um, what song were you thinking about doing?"

Santana sipped her water, "I have a couple different ideas."

"Like what?" Emily asked, truly interested.

"Maybe Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. I really feel like that defines our friendship. Or maybe Sometimes by Britney Spears. I love that one," Santana held up her hands, trying to decide.

"I think either one would be awesome," Emily nodded, "When do we have to perform them?"

"Friday," Santana nodded, "And hey, if you need help picking a song, let me know. I know you're kind of new to this, but in glee club, we usually do a lot of the arrangements ourselves, that's the challenge."

"I can't even _read_ music!" Emily chuckled as if she had no hope. Santana laughed at how adorable Emily looked…confused, a little worried, but still happy all at the same time.

"I'll help you," Santana assured her.

"Good, because word on the street is that you happen to be a pretty damn good singer," Emily said, eyebrows raised.

"Where did you hear that from?" Santana asked, wondering who may have been talking about her.

Emily held in a laugh, "A little bird named Brittany was talking about you nonstop in my Zoology class today. She said, _Nobody sings like San. She has a magic voice_." Emily restated, semi-imitating the blonde.

At this the Latina smiled at the image in her head. Brittany sitting next to Emily, staring up at the front of the class room, talking about how excited she is about glee and then talking about Santana's singing. She was glad that Brittany seemed so okay with Emily. This was the first girl Santana had ever liked outside of Brittany and to have her blessing made it all the easier.

"Here you go ladies," their waiter smiled, placing two plates of spaghetti, each with big meatballs on top, on the table along with more bread.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"No, thanks," Emily smiled.

"We're good," Santana nodded.

"Enjoy your meal."

"How did you know Spaghetti is my favorite food?" Emily asked.

Santana crooked an eyebrow, "Spaghetti is _my_ favorite. You have to try this spaghetti right now, it's so amazing!"

"I will take that challenge!"

…

After dinner, Santana drove them back to their street and pulled into her driveway.

"I had so much fun tonight. I can't tell you what it meant to me that you talked to my mom already. That's really brave of you!" Emily said, thinking back to how Pam had handled Maya. It made her sick.

"She didn't seem so bad to me," Santana shrugged.

Emily gave a dry laugh, "You didn't know my mom when she was a homophobe…" Emily muttered, not really meaning to say that out loud. Santana's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well, not a _homophobe_, but the thought of me being gay definitely made her sick to her stomach on more than one occasion," Emily said softly.

"So…a homophobe?" Santana asked, crossing her arms. Emily seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Yeah…I guess she was. But she changed. She changed for me, and for that, I couldn't be more grateful. So now I can bring home pretty girls like you," Emily flirted.

Santana leaned over the center console so that she and Emily's lips were merely inches from one another's, "Just _wait_ until I can bring you home to _my_ mom and dad." Then Santana kissed her lips soundly before pulling back and opening her car door.

"See you tomorrow, Emily," Santana grinned mysteriously as Emily stepped out of the old station wagon as well and watched Santana saunter up her driveway.

"Damn, she knows how to play the game…" Emily grinned and shook her head to herself as she, too went up her own driveway and in for the night.

…

"Mama! Papa! Donde estas?" Santana called from her living room. Her mother appeared from the kitchen and her father from his office.

"Que pasa?" Her father asked.

"Occure algo? (Is something wrong?)" Her mother added.

"I have something to tell you, sit, por favor," Santana said gently, her breathing increasing quickly. Her parents gave each other a look before moving to sit on the couch. Santana sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. She glanced back and forth between them, trying to find words to begin.

"Listen, I always want to be honest with you guys about how I feel. And I know that means the world to you. I also hope that you'll always support me, no matter what…" Santana sighed.

"Of course we are mija, you know that!" Jaselle said reassuringly, still anticipating her daughter's confession.

"I know and well, I just need you guys to know that I…I'm gay. I'm attracted to girls. And I've been fighting it and trying not to be, but I just can't _not_ be…I can't. Especially to Emily in particular. I just haven't ever accepted myself for who I am until recently. I just…I hope you guys will too," Santana said in nearly all one breath, waiting anxiously for a response from either of them.

"So," Mr. Lopez began, leaning forward, "Emily is the lucky girl, huh?" He joked. Santana grinned like an idiot before looking at her mother.

"Mama, what do you think? Is that okay?" Santana was soon smothered by her mother's hug.

"Of course it's okay, honey, you're my daughter. Who you are is why I love you. I always knew," she whispered lovingly.

"How did you know?" Santana laughed.

"Oh please, I know everything," Jaselle teased.

"I know. I love you too."

…

**Yay! Santana came out! **

**Let me know how I'm doing, and feel free to give suggestions! Next chapter will be a fun one! Can someone say Rachel Berry house party number two?**


	5. Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza 2

**It's 12:32 a.m on Christmas and I can't sleep (too excited for Santa), so I'm updating to help me pass the time! I hope everyone is still having a wonderful holiday season, I know I am! My lovely girlfriend Zanna and I wish you all the best as the New Year approaches! Love, Zoe! **

**Now, on with the update!**

…

"I don't know if I can do it," Emily whispered over to Santana on Friday as they all sat in glee club.

"Yes you can, I know it. I've heard you rehearse it a million times. You _can _do it," Santana whispered back.

"Okay everyone, as we all know we've been doing an assignment revolving around firsts. Who would like to perform first?" Mr. Shue asked.

Emily bit her lip and raised her hand along with Rachel. Mr. Shue seemed surprised when he saw Emily with her hand in the air.

"Well, Emily, if you want to, by all means!" He nodded encouragingly. Emily glanced at Brittany and Santana, who both gave her looks of encouragement as she stepped down from her seat in the back row and stood by the piano.

"I just want to thank Santana for all her help on this during this week. I never really knew a lot about music before glee came along, so, thanks. I want to dedicate this song to my dad," Emily looked up at some invisible presence, "I miss you so much."

At this, Kurt's eyes filled with tears and Mercedes and Rachel covered their mouths in surprise.

She nodded to the pianist to begin. He gently started and everyone immediately recognized the song as _How to Save a Life _by The Fray. Emily slowly began singing in an adjusted key to suit her voice better. Everyone watched in awe as she sang gracefully.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Emily closed her eyes as she sang the chorus, tears threatening to fall with every word. Santana got choked up too, watching the girl pour her heart out before them. She reached over and held Brittany's hand as the song got louder and more passionate.

At the climax of the song, almost everyone was watching with tears in their eyes. Emily was crying now and when the song ended, she looked down to wipe her eyes. Her chest ached for her father and she had to take a moment to collect herself. Everyone clapped loudly for her and a couple commented on how great she was.

"Wow, Emily that was fantastic, we're very lucky to have you and we're also glad you shared that with us. Thank you," Mr. Shue smiled, "You can take your seat. Who's next?"

…

After glee club, Emily was at her locker and about to go meet Santana outside for lunch when two guys in letter jackets walked up to her, devious grins on their faces and giant red slushies in hand.

"Oh _no_," Kurt nudged Rachel as they saw the scene that was unfolding. They started towards her but before they could do anything, the two guys forcefully dumped the ice cold beverages towards Emily's face. The red slushies hit her like an ice berg and she screamed in surprise. The two guys hurried off, high-fiving each other as they went. Rachel and Kurt ran to assist her.

"Emily!" Rachel said putting a hand on her arm, "Oh my god, are you okay! God, I feel _so_ bad about not warning you…oh, this is awful…" Rachel said with worry.

"Warn me? Warn me about _what_?" Emily asked, wiping red slush from her face angrily.

"The jocks at this school don't really like the members of glee club…or gay students…and they show that by slushying us every now and then…I am so sorry we didn't warn you about them!" Kurt apologized.

"They let students get away with that here?" Emily asked, still trying to get rid of the shaved ice that stuck to her clothes and skin.

Rachel gave a sympathetic look and tried to help her clean up, "You can thank Coach Sylvester for that."

"She's the reason it is okay?"

"She's not our biggest fan," Kurt scratched his head.

"Here, why don't we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up? I have an extra shirt you can borrow," Rachel offered.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," Emily smiled shutting her locker and following Rachel to her locker and then to the girls bathroom, where she was surprised to find Santana and Brittany fixing their cheer uniforms.

Santana noticed the red stains on Emily's clothes and her semi-wet hair and immediately knew what had happened. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Emily…who the fuck did this to you? I need to kick their ass!" Santana said heatedly.

"They aren't worth it. People like that don't learn," Emily said, washing her face off with warm water.

"Here," Rachel said, handing her the shirt.

"Thanks," Emily smiled going into one of the stalls to change.

"What are you doing here, hobbit?" Santana snarled.

"I was just helping Emily. Me and Kurt saw her get slushied…we didn't have time to stop it though. We felt so guilty for not telling her about that," Rachel explained.

"Bastards…" Santana muttered as Emily reappeared from the stall in a fresh shirt.

"Oh, while I have you guys here, I wanted to invite you to my house tomorrow for a little get together with the glee kids," Rachel invited.

"Another one of your parties?" Santana asked, looking towards Brittany, "What do you think Brittz?"

"Well, last time I was really hungover, but I got laid…so I'm in," Brittany said, smiling at Santana, who then turned to Rachel.

"I'm in too."

"How about you, Emily?" Rachel asked.

"I can't, my friends from Rosewood are coming to visit and I-," Emily began.

"Ooh! Bring them along!" Brittany grinned, jumping up and down a little.

"I don't want to impose…"

"Oh, don't be silly, everyone's welcome! Bring them over!"

Emily looked between the three of them, "Okay, I'm in."

…

"_Another_ Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza? Sounds like fun to me," Puck shrugged as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"So you're in? You'll help us get drinks after we use my dads' liquor?" Rachel asked as she and Emily walked with him down the hall.

"Are you going to be there?" He nodded towards Emily.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Then I'm _definitely_ in. You're cool, Emily, see you guys there," he smirked cockily before departing to his next class.

"He does know that you…play for the other team…doesn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but that hasn't stopped him from flirting with me," Emily shrugged, laughing.

"He's determined!"

"But, he has no chance," Emily smiled.

"Who _do_ you like, anyway, I mean, there has to be somebody at this school who's grabbed your attention?" Rachel asked with a small grin.

Emily blushed a little, "It's…complicated. There is someone, but it's very complicated."

Rachel gasped, "Is it someone in glee club?"

"Maybe, but you'll find out soon enough," Emily teased.

"You can't tell me? Why not? Is it _me_?" Rachel asked quickly, countless thoughts running through her head.

"No, it's not you," Emily laughed.

"Then _who_?" Then Rachel gasped, realizing what should have been obvious, "It's Santana, isn't it?" Rachel asked in a low whisper.

"Shh! You can't say _anything_, Rachel, I'm serious." Emily stopped outside of their English classroom.

"Does she know?" Rachel asked.

"Yes…and she feels the same, she's just waiting for the right time to tell you guys," Emily whispered, "Seriously Rachel, you can't tell anyone. Not Finn, not Kurt…well, maybe Kurt, but that's it."

"You can count on me, Em."

…

Emily was up in her room the next evening with Santana and Brittany when they heard the doorbell from downstairs, Emily jumped up from her place on the bed and nearly knocked Santana and Brittany off in the process.

"That's them!" Emily squealed, hurrying towards the door, almost like a little kid on Christmas Eve. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they followed the brunette downstairs where her mom was just opening the door to four people at the door. Emily leaped into their awaiting embrace as she greeted all of them.

"I can't believe you all came! Come on in!" Emily invited them into their now much more furnished living room. There were three girls, who Santana assumed were Aria, Spencer, and Hanna, and a tall, dark haired guy holding hands with the blonde.

"We've missed you so much, Em!" The smaller of the two brunettes said sincerely.

"Yeah, how has everything been going? Did you make the swim team?" The pale skinned, thinner brunette asked excitedly.

"Mhm, I did. I'm enjoying myself here. I want to introduce you to my two closest friends-," Emily began.

"I thought _we_ were your closest friends!" The blonde whined.

Emily laughed, "You are, Hanna, but they're my closest friends _here_, don't worry. I still love you," Emily reassured her. "This is Santana and Brittany, you know, the ones from the phone my first day here?" She motioned to each of them.

"Hi!" Brittany waved.

"And this is Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and her boyfriend, Caleb…speaking of, why did you come along, Caleb, not that it's not great to see you but…"

"Well, Ashley thought it would be safe to have a guy with them on the trip, so Hanna asked me if I could tag along…help with the driving, that sort of thing," He smiled.

Emily nodded in approval, "Well, why don't we all go to Breadstix and grab a bite? You guys look hungry."

"Yes!" Brittany cheered, getting a laugh out of Santana.

"What is that?" Hanna asked.

"It's our favorite place to eat in town," Emily explained.

"Sounds cool to me," Aria shrugged. The others nodded in agreement.

"Great, um, do you have room in your car for me guys? That way I can show you where it is," Emily suggested, looking towards the three girls.

"We brought my car, so yeah. You wanna just drive instead?" Spencer asked, holding up the keys.

"Sure. We'll meet you there?" Emily turned back to Santana and Brittany, who nodded.

They all said goodbye to Pam before the seven of them stepped outside and stopped when they saw Spencer's Mercedes Benz suv parked in the driveway.

"_That's_ your car?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it was a gift," Spencer nodded.

"Wow…you weren't kidding about Rosewood, Em," Santana laughed a little, "See you guys there!"

Spencer handed Emily the keys and they all piled into the car. As soon as the doors were shut Hanna spoke.

"She is bangin' Em! Oh my god! You told us she was pretty, but oh my _god_!" Hanna splurged.

"Thanks…?"

"Hanna's right, she is by far, the best looking girl you've ever dated," Spencer agreed.

"Well we aren't official just yet," Emily said quietly as she drove along.

"What? Why not?" Aria asked.

"Well, she's only come out to her parents and to Brittany…and my mom, but not at school yet. William McKinley High students, glee club excluded, doesn't take to kindly to gay students. I know that from experience," Emily shuddered at the thought of the slushy hitting her face.

"Really?" Aria gasped.

"Yeah. They're not afraid to show it either. I'm the only openly gay girl at the school and my friend Kurt is the only open gay guy who, by the way, transferred to another school back when he first came out because the bullying was so bad. Anyway, Santana is working on coming out hopefully tonight," Emily explained.

"What's tonight?" Caleb asked.

"We're going to a party at my friend Rachel's house. Her dads are out of town and so I guess that entitles her to throw a party," Emily shrugged.

"Dads? Like plural dads?" Aria asked.

"Mhm, she's the daughter of two gay men. They're great, I've heard," Emily nodded.

"All right!" Hanna cheered, "I'm gonna get wasted!"

"Guess I'm the DD then," Caleb offered.

"Thanks, Caleb," Spencer said.

"What time are we going over there?" Aria asked.

"About eight."

"Perfect, that means we have about an hour to eat and an hour to spruce up before we go!" Hanna said triumphantly as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Here it is," Emily said, turning off the car and handing Spencer the keys. They all stepped out and saw that Santana's car was already there. They walked in and spotted Brittany and Santana in a huge half moon booth in the back corner. Emily slid in next to Santana, Spencer and Aria next to her on the left, and Hanna and Caleb to Brittany's right.

"This place is cool," Hanna smiled, looking around.

"We eat here all the time," Emily said, "They have to keep giving you bread."

"Is their food good? Because I'm starving!" Spencer asked.

"I second that!" Caleb added.

"It's only the best." Santana handed her menu to Spencer, "Excuse me, waiter! We have a few additions to our group, would some damn menus be too much to ask!" She hollered at a waiter who looked scared to death of her and quickly obliged to her commands.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" He asked quickly, feeling Santana's gaze burn through him.

"Dr. Pepper please," Caleb asked.

"I'll have tea!" Hanna requested.

"Root Beer," Brittany said.

The others ordered water and later ordered their dinners.

"This is great! And the portions are huge!" Caleb said with a mouthful of alfredo.

"Mhm," Santana muttered through a bite of her meatball.

"God, I'm so glad we came here. Rosewood could use one!" Spencer acclaimed.

"It's the best!" Santana shrugged proudly.

"So Santana, what do your parents do?" Spencer asked curiously, sipping her water.

"My dad is a doctor," Santana began, "Not one of those hugely known ones, but a small time doctor, one who makes house calls and operates out of his house."

"That's charming," Spencer smiled, and you're a cheerleader, right?" Spencer continued.

"_Head_ cheerleader," Santana corrected. Emily saw a silent war going on between them and only Emily could see it.

"Any other activities you like to do?"

"I'm in glee club, with B, and Emily," Santana nodded, "I'm one of the best singers in school."

"That's good, you can really go far with that in life," Spencer said, almost _too_ sarcastic.

Santana leered at Spencer, "What did you say to me?" Her anger flared but she was stopped by Emily.

"Both of you! Stop!" Emily said sternly. Spencer sighed and looked away in anger.

"Excuse me." Spencer nudged Aria to stand up and Spencer exited the booth and headed for the bathroom.

Emily's eyes left the direction of Spencer and flashed over to Santana.

"What was that about?" Emily asked, her brow furrowed.

"She thinks she's better than me because of her money," Santana hissed.

"She's just competitive like that. She's probably the most competitive person I've ever known. You have to get used to it." Emily said calmly.

"There's no way in hell she's worse than Berry."

"Oh, believe me, there is," Emily said in all seriousness.

"Really?" Santana asked rhetorically before closing her eyes and leaning her head back, "_Shit_, it's gonna be a long night."

…

After an awkward silence and a quick spruce up of hair and makeup, they were ready to head over to Rachel's. When they arrived they were greeted at the door by Kurt, who led them downstairs where everyone was just getting the drinks out. Puck approached the group, Santana in the front and smiled.

"I thought you would never get here, I was not about to be the only person who can handle their shit at this party," He said to Santana with a laugh.

"Well by all means, let's do this! Meet Em's friends. Guys, this is Puck," Santana motioned, taking the bottle of tequila from Puck's large hand and going over to the mini bar, Brittany in tow.

"Hi, I'm Hanna! Nice to meet you!" Hanna smiled a little too nicely for Caleb's liking and he quickly made his presence known.

"I'm her boyfriend Caleb," He fake smiled.

"What up bro?" Puck nodded before smiling at Spencer and Aria, "What's your name?" He looked at Aria.

"I'm Aria, and I think I hear that mini bar calling!" She smiled and walked off, leaving Spencer.

"I'm Spencer," She said blandly.

"Well Spencer, it's nice to meet you," He extended a hand for her to shake. She accepted it and they made eye contact. Emily just stood there awkwardly.

"Where can a girl get a drink?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

Puck smirked too, equally as cocky, "Right this way." He led her off and Emily walked over to meet Santana and Brittany.

"Em! Here, drink!" Santana said, handing her a glass of crown and coke.

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously, smelling it.

"Bourbon and coke!"

Emily took a cautious swig of the beverage, cringing a bit at the burn. Santana looked over at her and smiled, raising her glass.

"To you," Santana grinned.

"No, to us."

…

It was about two hours later and everything was a blur. Emily had seen Aria flirting with Sam, and perhaps even Quinn, too. There seemed to be a lot of that going on lately. Mike and Tina were on the couch, being overly cuddly and cute to one another, Rachel and Blaine were singing along with the song playing from the stereo, Spencer and Puck were nowhere to be found, Hanna was watching Rachel and Kurt with Mercedes, Brittany was joking around with Artie and Lauren, Kurt, Finn, and Caleb just sat and laughed at the whole thing, and Santana was right in front of her as she sat on the bathroom counter.

Santana's nose brushed hers as her hands ran up Emily's thighs, which were exposed due to her short skirt she had worn. She shifted at the sudden arousal in her core. Santana stepped as close as possible, her small hips between Emily's legs, and kissed her desperately. Emily wasn't sure how much she had drank, but she knew that Santana had definitely had a few.

"You smell so sexy," Santana whispered, her nose gracing across Emily's cheek before her lips met Emily's once again. Santana's hands now rested under Emily's skirt as far up her thighs as possible. Having Santana's hands so close made her nerves tingle.

Santana started to kiss down her neck when Emily pulled back.

"What?" Santana asked pleadingly.

"Santana, you haven't told them yet…and we're drunk…we can't right now," Emily pushed Santana's hands gently back and slipped off the counter so now they stood face to face. Emily cupped Santana's face in her hands and kissed her.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Emily asked sweetly.

Santana looked reluctant, but nodded anyway; Emily smiled and kissed her again before leaning over to her ear.

"That felt amazing," Emily husked before leaving Santana in the bathroom, stunned.

…

**Welp…That concludes Christmas for me! Reviews are always welcome of course! Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for a trip to San Diego. I'll be on a bus for 30 hours but I will have Wi-Fi that I'll get onto every now and then! Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great new year too!**


	6. Not Yet

**Well, I'm a little aggravated because I'm in my hotel in San Diego and they have EVERYTHING except free Wi-Fi, and so I'm typing this in my room and then uploading it when we go out tomorrow because the bus we've been riding on has Wi-Fi. So, I'm just gonna do this and see how it goes. Have a great New Year!**

…

Sunlight hit Santana's face the next morning like a ton of bricks. She furrowed her brow and searched for something to cover her eyes with but only found a blanket that had been carefully placed over her body at some time that night after she had fallen asleep. She then realized that she wasn't on a bed either. She was in a bean bag chair. She sat up and looked around groggily, her head pounding and her stomach queasy. She was alone in the room but it wasn't her room, it was the guest room in Emily's house. Why was she in the _guest_ room? She looked around for any signs of how she ended up there but she couldn't figure it out.

So, after a minute to try and gather the strength to stand up without vomiting, she slowly walked across the hall to Emily's room, and when she opened the door Emily was just waking up on her own bed, clothes from the previous night still on.

"Em?" Santana whisper-asked. Emily rolled over with a grunt and squinted at her.

"You're up…" Emily mumbled, trying and failing to sound somewhat happy.

"Barely. I'm just wondering how I ended up in your guest room? And _where_ are your friends?" Santana asked, shutting the door and moving to sit on the bed.

"Downstairs…I think…I'm pretty sure they passed out down there when we all decided to watch a movie in my living room," Emily sighed and laughed, thankful that her mother was out grocery shopping so that she wouldn't see what awful shape everyone was in.

"We watched a movie?" Santana asked with disbelief.

"Well, _you_ didn't. You dragged me upstairs for one reason or another and tried to make out with me after we got back from Rachel's and you pulled me into the guest room and I was about to agree when Aria called up for me to help with something. So I went down to help and when I came back you were passed out on the bean bag. After that I just grabbed a blanket and let you sleep," Emily explained, the memory a little fuzzy to her as well.

"Oh…that's, interesting."

Emily nodded slowly and smiled, "Plus, you were too adorable to wake up and take to my room."

"So you _almost_ agreed to making out with me?" Santana smirked, her voice hoarser than usual.

"I guess so, I mean, we all had more than a little bit to drink," Emily smiled.

"I know I did for sure…shit. My head hurts," Santana sighed, sitting forward on the bed and putting her face in her hands. Emily smiled softly and sat up on the bed to sit behind Santana, a leg on either side. Santana looked over her shoulder as she felt Emily's hands on her tense shoulders. Emily's body was extremely close as she massaged away, and Santana felt her head pain begin to dissipate immediately.

"That feels so good, Emily," she sighed. Emily leaned forward close to Santana's ear, her chin resting on the Latina's shoulder.

"Good," Emily began as her hands kneaded lower, "You know what else you did last night?"

"Hm?" Santana asked, eyes closed.

Emily paused, "Well, you thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and come out."

Santana's body tensed and she turned around as much as possible to face Emily. "Tell me that you're just fucking with me…"

"Santana, you were just so drunk, you had no control…If it makes you feel any better, everyone was really okay with it. They all believed you and some even said they knew it. But no one was mad or upset at all," Emily explained calmly. Santana stood up quickly and began pacing the room.

"It doesn't matter if they were okay with it last night, Emily. That's not how I wanted it to fucking happen! What did I say to you guys exactly?" Santana asked, her blood boiling.

"You just said that you had something you wanted to say that you've been keeping for a long time, and then you just said that you love girls and that you want me," Emily said, blushing at the last part.

"When did I say this?" Santana asked.

"We were still at Rachel's, I think. Everyone heard…but really, they didn't care, they were happy for you San." Emily stood up also and moved to meet the pacing girl in the center of the room.

"Great, now _everyone_ will know the kind of girl I am and they're going to say things and I don't know how to handle it," Santana rambled. Emily grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"San! It'll be okay, I promise. It'll be hard at first. Everything will change and you'll have to learn to adjust. But I promise, you will be okay," Emily said reassuringly. Santana looked unconvinced, so Emily pulled her in and kissed her full lips tenderly.

"I'm scared though," Santana muttered, hating to admit her fear.

"I was too. But now that I've been out, I'm not anymore. No one can make me feel any way if I don't want them to. Same goes for you. What they say behind your back is just talk," Emily shrugged.

"Why are you so great to me?" Santana asked, not being used to someone giving her such good advice.

Emily smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "Because I've been there. I know what it's like to be on the outside trying to fit in and be yourself."

"Thanks. I don't know that I'll be able to get through it without you. Monday is going to be a long day…" Santana sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. Emily smiled and stroked Santana's cheek.

"Until then," she pulled Santana towards the bed, "why don't we just relax a little?"

Santana couldn't fight the smile that came to her face as Emily sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Instead of sitting there, Santana gave a devious grin and climbed onto Emily's lap, so that one leg was on either side. Emily grinned and nuzzled Santana's chest while running her hands up her muscular back under her shirt.

Santana cupped Emily's face and leaned down to kiss her. Emily gladly pulled Santana closer and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual, it didn't feel rushed, and it was definitely turning both of them on. The sheer feeling of Emily's hands running up her back made her loins stir with an anticipation she hadn't felt before. Emily was making her feel like nobody had ever done before. Santana let out a moan when she felt Emily's teeth nibble down her neck and stop to nibble at her collar bone.

Santana arched her head back and felt arousal course through her body and tingle in her core as Emily pressed butterfly kisses across the valley of her chest. Emily slid her hands down and around Santana's toned waist to push up the material of her shirt. Her fingers grazed over Santana's abs as Santana tangled her fingers in Emily's silky smooth waves. Emily looked up into Santana's eyes in the silence of the bedroom, the only sound being their ragged breathing. Their lips met again, and Emily pushed Santana's shirt up more still, so she could cup Santana's supple breasts through the material of her bra.

They slowed the pace again as they broke for air and rested their heads together with smiles on their faces. As Emily was about to pull Santana's shirt off completely, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Santana's eyes widened like saucers and she leapt from Emily's lap and rushed to adjust her clothes and hair. Emily blushed and stood up quickly and fixed her hair as well as they waited for whoever was ascending up the stairs.

There was a soft wrap on the door and the knob turned, Hanna poked her head in the door. "Hey guys. Do you feel as shitty as I do? Because I feel pretty shitty…"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I drank a _lot_."

"Me too," Hanna nodded, stepping into the room.

"Is anyone else up?" Emily asked.

"Aria is, and so is Caleb. Spence is still out though," Hanna mumbled sleepily.

"Spencer seems…interesting," Santana said with a raised brow.

"You two don't exactly mesh very well…" Hanna nodded.

"You got that right. It's because you're both so competitive," Emily added.

"Now that you came out, Santana, don't be surprised if Spencer suddenly makes her gay debut either," Hanna joked, "she loves to win."

Santana groaned, "So that really happened?"

"Is it true?" Hanna asked.

Santana sighed, "Yeah, it is."

Hanna nodded towards Emily, "Did Em here convert you?" She teased.

Santana laughed a little, "She definitely helped."

"Oh this is so cute! Are you two going to be together now? You seemed awfully close at the party last night," the blonde said with a huge grin on her face.

"We're just taking things slow," Emily smiled softly, looking at Santana with a comforting glance.

"You guys would be so cute!" Hanna smiled, clapping her hands together.

"After I get comfortable with things at school I think we'll start to be more…public," Santana said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like a good idea. Right now though, I think we should have some breakfast to cure this hangover," Hanna suggested.

"I agree, c'mon," Emily nodded towards Santana, prompting her to follow. The three walked downstairs and saw that the others were now all awake as well.

"Morning!" Aria smiled warmly from the couch.

"Hey," Santana said hoarsely, walking into the kitchen with Emily and pouring some orange juice.

Spencer stumbled into the kitchen as well and brushed past Santana towards the coffee maker. After starting a pot, she put her hair up and Emily caught a glimpse of her neck.

"Woah Spence! Someone got a little busy last night!"

Spencer's hand immediately flew to the marks on her neck and her cheeks flushed, "Um…that was uh…"

"Who was it?" Hanna asked, as she came in to the kitchen as well.

"I can't quite remember his name…he had a Mohawk…"

"Puck," Santana muttered over her orange juice.

"Yeah, that's the one," Spencer nodded.

"Oh boy," Santana remarked.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Spencer asked in a sudden panic.

"Why don't you ask Quinn Fabray?" Santana snorted, leaning against the counter.

"Who, that blonde at the party? The one with the eyes?" Hanna asked.

"That would be the one," Santana nodded.

"What about her?" Emily asked curiously.

"What, I didn't tell you?" Santana asked furrowing her brows. Emily shook her head. "Oh, well, Puck got her pregnant a while back. They have a daughter named Beth," Santana explained.

"What?" Spencer almost spat out her coffee.

"Oh don't worry, he got a vasectomy, I've had plenty of unprotected sex with him. No big deal." Santana took another drink of orange juice as the others in the room stared. She looked around questioningly. "What?"

"Santana, last night you told all of us that you've been secretly gay for years, and now you're saying that you've had sex with Puck multiple times…? I'm confused," Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

"That's true. But that doesn't mean I don't like good sex…and Puck…well, he's good," Santana said honestly. Spencer looked from Hanna to Emily then back to Santana.

"Should I be worried about STDs?" Spencer asked semi-angrily.

Santana gave a shrug, "Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to get checked out."

"Oh my god..." Spencer ran a hand through her hair.

"Spence…you didn't, you know…go all the way with him, did you?" Emily asked, concerned.

Spencer furiously shook her head, "No. Thank god, but that doesn't mean we kept it PG either…I'm gonna get tested."

"Good plan! In the mean time, I'm gonna take a shower. Where's your bathroom, Em?" Hanna requested.

"Connected to my room, towels are under the sink," Emily informed.

"Thanks." Hanna finished her breakfast and retreated up the stairs for her shower. Santana and Emily joined the others in the living room.

"Hey guys," Aria said with a yawn.

"Morning," Emily smiled, sitting on the large recliner to the left of the sofa. Santana looked for a place to sit but everywhere was occupied. Emily caught her gaze and patted her lap. Santana was unsure at first, but then she saw Emily's soft, welcoming eyes and decided that she didn't care. She walked over and positioned herself sideways on Emily's lap. Everyone seemed unbothered by the gesture but Emily could feel that Santana was still tense. She just caressed the small of the Latina's back and gave her a charming smile.

"Do you like it here, Em?" Aria asked.

"Better than Rosewood?" Emily asked, brows raised with a hint of sarcasm.

"In general," Aria specified.

"Yeah. I do," Emily nodded, smiling at Santana.

"You're swimming, right Em?" Spencer asked proudly.

"Of course, I can't live without it!"

"Did she tell you? Emily here broke our school record on her first run during her tryout," Santana boasted. Emily blushed.

"I'm not surprised! Way to go Em! I'm sure you've made captain already," Aria grinned.

"I'm working on it," Emily agreed.

"And I heard you're _singing_ now?" Caleb grinned.

Emily shrugged, "Not really. I'm just in the background, it's no big deal. Glee club is just something I do because of Santana and Brittany. It's fun though. I'm learning a lot about music from San."

"That's great. Maybe now you and I can sing together," Aria teased.

"Do you sing?" Santana asked Aria.

"Just for fun, but I really love it."

"Can I hear something?" Santana asked.

"Sure, what should I sing?" Aria asked.

"Ooh! Sing Sometimes by Britney!" Emily said quickly, "You sing that so well!"

"Okay, okay!" Aria agreed, composing herself and clearing her throat.

_You tell me you're in love with me,  
>Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me,<br>it's not that I don't wanna stay,  
>but every time you come to close I walk away,<em>

_I wanna believe in everything that you say,  
>cause it sounds so good,<br>but if you really want me, move slow,  
>there's things about me you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run,  
>Sometimes I hide,<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you,  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight,<br>Treat you right,  
>Be with you day and night,<br>Baby all I need is time._

Santana looked at Emily and then back to Aria before clapping. "You're voice is really beautiful! Too bad you don't live here so you could help us rock glee club."

"Thanks. I've heard you're quite the singer as well from what Emily has told me," Aria complimented.

"Well, I will admit that I can carry a tune," Santana smirked. Spencer crossed her arms, feeling jealousy course through her.

"Let's hear something, then," Spencer challenged, an arrogant look on her face.

Santana blinked before nodding, "Okay. I'll sing Say a Little Prayer."

"I love that song!" Aria said in excitement.

"Cool, here goes," Santana said before letting the raspy yet smooth tone of her voice sing out.

_The moment I wake up,  
>before I put on my makeup,<br>I say a little prayer for you…_

Aria clapped for a moment and grinned, "Your voice is really unique! It's great!"

"It was okay," Spencer muttered. Emily glared at her.

"I think she's amazing," Emily looked up at Santana, who half-smiled.

Aria leaned over to Spencer, "Be nice, Emily really likes her," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, I don't," Spencer hissed back.

"Do it for Emily. Please," Aria replied. Spencer sat back up and looked at Santana.

"I think it's great that you got Emily involved in glee club. It sounds like fun," Spencer said with false friendliness.

"It is," Santana nodded, "we're hoping to win nationals this year," she added just as her phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw it was Brittany. "Hey Britz."

"_San, my head hurts, and Lord Tubbington misses you,"_ Brittany mumbled on the other line.

"Do you want me to come over?" Santana asked affectionately.

"_If you can, I think I drank too much last night,"_ Brittany asked sweetly. Santana giggled.

"I'll be over in thirty, okay?" Santana asked. Emily's heart sank when she heard this.

"_You're the unicorn,"_ Brittany thanked.

"See you soon." They hung up and Santana sighed, "Brittany is sick, she needs me to come over and take care of her."

Emily nodded, "Okay, I'll walk you out."

Santana stood up and gathered her belongings before walking out on the porch, Emily in tow. The others in the living room unknowingly followed to the window to watch. Emily walked with her across the yard to the front of Santana's house.

"I had a great time Emily, hopefully we can be official soon," Santana smiled, squinting into the late morning sun.

"Me too," Emily nodded, "Tell Britt hi for me."

"I will. Bye Em," Santana held her hand.

"Bye."

They leaned in and kissed for a moment or two, lingering on each other's lips. Spencer, Aria, and Caleb just watched as the two brunettes bid one another goodbye. When Emily started back towards the house they scrambled to return to their original places. When she walked back inside they all snickered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You didn't tell me you two were _together_!" Aria grinned.

"We're not. Not until she comes out to the school," Emily corrected.

"So you're friends who kiss?" Aria smirked.

"Who's kissing?" Hanna asked, coming down from her shower, hair damp. She sat next to Caleb and snuggled into his side.

"Emily and Santana," Spencer informed.

"And I _missed_ it? No!" Hanna whined.

"You guys weren't _supposed_ to see it," Emily said, looking at Caleb, Aria, and Spencer, "They were spying on me saying goodbye to Santana."

"So you're a couple now?" Hanna asked.

"No, not yet," Emily repeated with a big sigh, looking towards the door, "Not yet."

…

**This update was pitiful. Thanks for all the feedback I'm getting! Happy 2012 everyone!**


	7. Ignoring It

**Sorry I'm a little random on how often I update! I just have been so busy lately so things get in the way. But regardless, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**...**

"It was so great to see all you guys!" Emily said sadly as she stood on the driveway with Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Caleb.

"You guys are welcome here any time you like," Mrs. Fields added as she stood next to her daughter.

"Thanks, Pam," Spencer smiled.

"We'll miss you, Em," Aria said, teary eyed. Emily pulled the tiny brunette in for a big hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," Emily rubbed Aria's back and pulled away to hug Hanna next.

"Tell us how things go with Santana!" Hanna said supportively as Emily moved to hug Spencer.

"But if she hurts you, I'll come up here myself and-,"

"Spencer!" Aria teasingly hit the skinny brunette's arm. Emily pulled back with a laugh and looked at Caleb.

"Bye, Caleb," she offered him a hug, which he accepted.

"Bye, Emily, good luck with swimming," he nodded.

"Thanks," Emily replied as the four climbed into Spencer's car.

"Love you Em!" Hanna said sadly as she opened her door.

"Love you too, Han!"

"Come back soon!" Pam waved.

Emily and Pam stood on the driveway until Spencer's car was out of sight. Once the car was gone, Emily sighed and looked at her mother.

"I miss them already," Emily said as they began to walk inside. Pam put a hand on her daughter's back.

"I know honey," Pam sympathized. Just as they were about to step into the house, Emily saw Santana come out onto her porch and wave, trying to get Emily's attention.

"Emily!" She smiled. Pam and Emily both turned to look at the Latina as she bounded over to the Fields' driveway.

"Hey," Emily said warmly, "What's up?"

"Well, I know your friends just left and all, but, if you want, I have something to show you," Santana offered, "That is, if it's okay with you Mrs. Fields."

"That's okay with me. Be home by nine, Emily," Pam nodded, disappearing into the house.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she met Santana back on the driveway.

Santana reached for Emily's hand, "Come with me." She led Emily to her car and they got in.

"Where are you taking me?" Emily asked, confused by Santana's sudden spontaneity.

"Just wait and see!"

The evening was just setting in and Emily tried to think of possible destinations as they drove along. Santana just hummed along to the radio, acting casual as Emily remained curious and alert of where they were driving. They drove into the city and pulled into a tall parking garage, one that was on the west side of town. Emily was confused when Santana drove as close to the top as possible when there were tons of spaces on the lower levels. As soon as she turned the car off, Santana hopped out of the car and waited for Emily to follow.

"C'mon, hurry!" Santana urged, offering her hand. Emily took it and Santana pulled her towards the stairs. They went up and out onto the roof of the garage.

"Santana! What are we doing?" Emily asked again.

Santana didn't answer, but instead pulled her towards the far west edge of the garage. They stopped and stared out at the city and the sky, where a bright sunset was before them.

"Look," Santana pointed to a small neighborhood off in the distance, "See that? That's our neighborhood."

Emily still didn't understand, "What about it?"

Santana sighed and smiled, her gaze shifting from Lima Heights to Emily's face, "It looks small and insignificant, but I'm proud it…and I'm proud of who I am. And the reason I brought you here was to ask you something."

"Santana…" Emily started to smile, knowing where this was going.

"Emily, I really, _really_ like you…and I know I still have to tell the school about me, but something made me realize that I don't want to tell them on my own. I want you by my side when I tell them," Santana laced her hands with Emily's and gazed into her eyes, "So, if you want, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Emily stepped in close, "That would make me so happy, Santana. As indecisive and spontaneous as you are, I would love that."

Santana grinned and started to lean in when she comprehended Emily's words, "Wait, you think I'm indecisive?"

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing," Emily laughed.

"Well, I know what I want right now," Santana said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Mhm? What might that be?" Emily asked, leaning closer.

"You."

They kissed softly and lingered on each other's lips for a moment. "The sunset is amazing up here," Emily said, wrapping her arms around Santana's tiny frame.

"I come up here to think sometimes," Santana nodded. "You and Britt are the only two people I've ever brought with me."

"You really love her too, don't you?" Emily asked knowingly. She felt Santana nod again.

"I need her…and more importantly, she needs me. She's like a puppy. She's cute, loyal, fun, and always happy to see me…but she needs someone to take care of her," Santana explained, "and I have to be that person."

"I love that you care so much about her," Emily smiled.

"At least you aren't like Artie when he dated Brittany. He was such a jealous prick about my relationship with B. He just didn't understand that me and B are basically a package deal. You date one of us, you get _both_ of us!" Santana joked.

"Mmm, both of you?" Emily smirked, "Now there's an idea…"

"Emily!" Santana gasped.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about that," Emily playfully shrugged.

"…Well, I mean I have but…"

"Exactly!"

"You _can't_ be serious!" Santana laughed incredulously.

Emily shrugged, "Haven't you ever wanted to take a walk on the wild side?"

"Of course I have, but…" Santana hesitated.

"But what? I mean, we're dating now, and that gives me the power to say that it's okay to do stuff like that," Emily implied.

Santana rubbed her temples, "I guess Brittany did say that you were hot too."

"She did?" Emily laughed.

"Well, her and I think alike, you see," Santana winked.

"So you'd be open to _that_?" Emily smirked.

"Maybe," she nodded, "just maybe."

…

Emily and Santana stood at the front of WMHS Monday morning, not really sure what to do. Emily noticed the nervous glaze in Santana's eyes and all she wanted to do was comfort her and tell her to be strong.

"Are you ready for this?" Emily asked, "Because if you aren't I can totally wait and-,"

"No, I'm ready. I'm just preparing myself for all the talks and the looks that we'll probably get," Santana admitted.

Emily turned to her girlfriend and smiled, "San, listen to me. I won't let anybody tell you that being gay is wrong. I've been openly gay at this school since I moved here and from what I've seen, the worst has already passed for you. You'll be fine. I know it. So, are you ready to show them the real Santana Lopez?" Emily asked, offering her soft hand.

Santana smiled widely and laced her fingers with the brunette's, "I'm ready if you are."

The couple walked into school proudly, their heads up, smiles on their faces, hand-in-hand, and the air around them seemed to radiate. With every person they passed a new look would be thrown their way. Some students didn't care, some couldn't even find words, some snickered and whistled at them, and some just shrugged and continued with their business. Santana could feel the different pairs of eyes burning holes in them as they walked down the hall. She kept her head high and occasionally would look over at Emily for reassurance.

Once they reached Santana's locker, Emily leaned up against the other lockers as she waited for Santana to get her books. As they stood, making small talk, a guy in a letter jacket approached them with a smirk.

"Ladies! I knew you guys were wild but…_damn_! Listen I just want you to know that if you feel like you haven't met the right guy yet, that you are _more_ than welcome to call me-," Santana cut him off.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Emily smiled with pride at her girlfriend.

"I'm Chad. Soccer captain," he smiled arrogantly.

"Okay, _Chad_. We don't need slime balls like you to tell us how we feel or who we like. I know what I want, and even if I was straight you still wouldn't stand a chance with me _or_ my girlfriend. You know why? Because unlike some of the abominable tramps at this school, we actually have the common knowledge to know that you and your other primate friends have _nothing_ going for you…except maybe a spot on a trashy reality show where the idiots of today's fucked up society are put in a house to see who can end up in jail or puking on the sidewalk the fastest. So you can just forget about ever coming near me or Emily again," Santana smirked, her razor-like works stunning the athlete. Chad blinked, not sure what to say. So instead he just turned and slowly walked away as if he were completely numb.

Emily blinked a few times with a smile on her face, "That was…"

"I know. I'm a bitch, but I'm not going take anything from anyone, you know that," Santana laced her hands with Emily's and smiled at her before starting to lean in. Just as their lips were about to meet, Santana felt a firm hand grip her arm and pull her away. She looked over to see Sue Sylvester pulling her towards her office, leaving a worried and confused and worried Emily by Santana's locker.

"Sue! What the hell?" Santana said angrily as Sue slammed the door to her office.

"What are you thinking Santana?" Sue asked with no emotions from behind her desk.

"I'm thinking that who I'm dating is none of your damn business, that's what!"

"You're on _my_ cheerleading squad, Miss Lopez, and I assure you that who you date is _all_ of my business. And I'm sorry, but I can't have _that_ kind of relationship soiling my fantastic reputation," Sue folded her hands on the desk top and looked at Santana through her glasses.

"I'm the head cheerleader, you need me," Santana shot back.

"No I don't. There are dozens of girls ready and willing to fill your spot on top of the pyramid. Sure they won't have quite the banging body and sex appeal that you do, but we can find someone," Sue looked down at what appeared to be a roster of the cheerleading squad.

"What? So you're kicking me off the team, just like that? All for being…gay?" Santana asked, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

"If it were up to me, I'd let you stay, but parents don't want that around their kids…I hope you understand." There was no sympathy in Sue's voice as she continued to mill through possible replacements for the Latin beauty.

"Screw you!" Santana stormed out, needing to find a quiet place. She found herself in the auditorium halfway through first period, crying her eyes out. She knew this would backfire, coming out, and she didn't know what to do.

…

"Hey, Britt, have you seen San?" Emily asked worriedly in their first period class, which they all three had together. Brittany shrugged and leaned over to answer softly.

"Sometimes San gets angry and goes for some quiet time around the school," Brittany said as if it were normal.

"She got dragged off by your coach this morning before class and I haven't seen her since," Emily informed, thinking of where her girlfriend might be.

"Maybe she's in the auditorium…she likes it in there," Brittany suggested, focused on the poorly drawn cat she was doodling on her worksheet.

Emily nodded and walked up to the front of the class, "May I go to the restroom?"

Her instructor looked up and nodded, "Quickly, yes."

"Thank you," Emily nodded and hastily hurried out.

She ventured to the auditorium and quietly slipped inside. She looked down to the first row of seats, closest to the stage and saw the person she was looking for. She heard sobs coming from her and her heart filled with immediate worry. As she stepped fully inside, she accidentally let the door slam and Santana whipped around to see who it was. When she saw Emily she wiped her eyes quickly and tried to look presentable. Emily walked down the steps to the first row and took the seat next to Santana.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" Emily asked, holding Santana's hand, which the Latina quickly drew away out of reflex. Emily looked hurt for a moment, but Santana quickly mended her error and took Emily's hand again.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she apologized with a sniffle.

"San, what happened?" Emily asked, not letting her ignore her previous question.

"Sue kicked me off the team," Santana pursed her lips and looked up onto the stage.

"What? Why? You're the best cheerio on the team!" Emily scoffed.

"Because I'm dating you. Sue says that she doesn't want to _soil her reputation_…that the parents don't want their kids around that sort of relationship," Santana choked out.

Emily looked down, feeling guilty, "San, I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. If I hadn't-,"

"No," Santana said quickly, placing her other hand on their joined ones, "This is _not_ your fault, Emily. Don't ever say that. I would rather be with you and not cheer than to be the captain of Sue's minions. I care about you too much."

Emily seemed surprised by this, "Really?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. Besides, soon enough, Sue will realize that she needs me and I'll be back on the team in no time," Santana shrugged.

Emily laughed, "I don't doubt it. You're amazing. Have I told you that?"

"Maybe," Santana giggled, leaning in to kiss Emily tenderly.

"Now, if you want, I think we need to go back to class. What do you say?" Emily stood and pulled Santana to her feet.

"Okay. Let's go."

And they walked back to class hand in hand, not ashamed of being who they were, as long as they were together.

…

Lunch the hardest part of the day for the new couple. Santana stood alone in line, waiting to pay for her salad and Gatorade when one of the guys from the football team approached her, slushie in hand.

"Oh, fuck-," was all Santana got out before her face was covered in blue slush. She let out a scream in surprise at the ice on her face. Her salad, which was now at her feet next to her Gatorade was the last of her worries as she looked down at her shirt, which was now covered in blue, and gave a frustrated sigh.

"San! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Brittany asked, running over from where she had been sitting. Santana shrugged her hand off and wiped her face off again.

"I'm just _great_," she scowled, storming off to the girls' bathroom. Brittany helplessly followed and tried to calm her best friend down.

"San, what's going on? Who did it? I'll kill him!" Brittany said, watching Santana wash her face off and try to clean off her shirt. She eventually gave up and just took her over shirt off, leaving nothing but her white tank top underneath.

"It's my relationship with Emily. The rest of the student body isn't taking things as well as you guys did…" Santana muttered. Brittany put her hand on Santana's back.

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked. Santana took her hair down from its pony tail and looked for any trace of blue slushie in it.

Santana shrugged as she left her hair down and fixed her makeup, "Ignore it, I guess."

"Ignore it? But San, you never ignore bullies…especially if they're bullying you," Brittany stated, surprised.

"Look, Emily wants me to change, be nicer to others, be the better person. And I really like her, B, so I have to try. The jackasses at this school will get over the fact that Em and I _are_ together, but I don't wanna ruin our relationship because of what everyone thinks," Santana said numbly.

"I guess that makes sense."

"It's all I can do for now."

…

**Thanks for all the feedback!**


	8. In For a Treat

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to thank you all for reading and sticking with this! Please leave me a review if you have thoughts or suggestions or any other sort of constructive criticism, I really appreciate it!**

…

"Thanks for having me over, Jaselle," Emily smiled sweetly.

"Of course, sweetheart, just make sure Santana doesn't burn the house down while we're out!" Jaselle joked.

"_Mom_…please," Santana muttered, urging her to go on and leave.

"Alright! Alright! We're going, come on, honey," Jaselle waved to her husband. The burly man grabbed his keys and waved to the girls.

"And behave!" Marco added, giving his daughter a stern look before following his wife out the door. Santana sighed in relief and hopped onto the couch in the living room. Emily walked over and kneeled by the dvd case below the TV, trying to pick something to watch.

"What do you wanna watch?" Emily asked over her shoulder.

"Anything," Santana shrugged, knowing that they probably wouldn't be watching it anyway.

"What's…Sweet Valley High?" Emily asked, examining a case which held several discs. Santana leapt from the couch and snatched the case from her hands.

"That's um…I just don't feel like watching that," Santana said defensively. Emily gave her a weird look. Santana didn't particularly want to watch it because she saved Sweet Valley High for Brittany. Well, she used to, anyway.

"O-kay," Emily nodded slowly, looking through more of their dvds. "Ooh!" She held one up, "How about Scream?"

"I didn't know you were into horror films? You seem like more of a romance movie type of person," Santana raised her brows.

"Are you kidding?" Emily put the disc into the dvd player and joined Santana on the couch, "Horror is my favorite! I especially love zombie movies. This is a great one, too!"

"Scream is pretty good," Santana agreed, pressing the _play_ button from the dvd menu and snuggled up to Emily, who was on the end of the sofa. With the lights dim, they started the movie.

After a few minutes, Santana quickly became distracted. Here she was, home alone for the evening, possibly most of the night, with her girlfriend and nobody to bother them. What was she waiting for? She looked at Emily, whose eyes remained transfixed on the screen. Santana traced her hand up Emily's arm and across her collar bone, grabbing Emily's attention.

"Hm?" Emily asked with a smirk. Santana cupped Emily's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Emily was taken by surprise, but she responded quickly, kissing Santana back. Emily shifted so that her back was resting against the armrest of the sofa. Santana positioned her body between Emily's legs, their lips never losing contact, and let their bodies sink together. Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, one hand around the curve of her muscular back and the other cupping the back of her neck.

Santana left Emily's lips and kissed across her cheek and down her neck, making Emily gasp; Santana chuckled against her skin.

"Mmm…San-tan-na," Emily stuttered between breaths. Santana paused and looked up into Emily's dark eyes. "Not that I don't love this, but what's up? You're affectionate tonight!" Emily ran her hand from the back of Santana's neck around to stroke her cheek.

"I just feel like we should be using our time alone, don't you think?" Santana leaned back down to kiss across Emily's cheek again. Emily shivered and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Uhm…y-yeah…" Emily said in a hushed tone, closing her eyes and letting Santana take her to another world. Santana's hands slid up Emily's waist under her shirt, her hands coming to a halt just under her breasts. Emily's fingers dug in to Santana's back when Santana pressed her hard body into Emily's, paying close attention to her hips. Santana cupped Emily's breasts through her bra and massaged them as they kissed again, Santana in complete control.

Emily managed to find the hem of Santana's slim fitting t-shirt and pulled it up. Santana raised her body just enough to allow Emily to pull it off. Emily quickly realized that Santana wasn't wearing a bra and blushed deeply. Santana noticed this and giggled.

"Too much?" Santana joked. Emily swallowed and diverted her eyes back to Santana's own black orbs.

Emily shook her head quickly and licked her lips in anticipation, "No! Not at all…as a matter of fact," she sat up, causing Santana to scoot back and sit on her knees. The Latina watched as Emily pulled her own shirt up over her head before unhooking her bra and slipping it off, the tiniest hint of mischief in her eyes. Santana grinned and began to lean in for a kiss, but Emily countered and moved towards Santana. Their lips met and Emily guided Santana onto her back. They lay flush against one another, heat growing between them, their bodies wanting more.

Emily moaned when Santana nibbled down on her bottom lip. She bucked her hips up as a way to make Emily rise up a little. The smaller girl slipped from beneath her lover and off the couch. Emily sat up and looked at her strangely. Santana just smirked devilishly and slipped off her yoga pants before kneeling in front of Emily on the floor. Emily's eyes widened. She'd done a _lot_ with Maya. But Maya had never gone down on her. Santana noticed the nervous expression on her face.

"What?" Santana asked, taking Emily's hands.

"No one's ever…really um, gone down on me before…" Emily blushed, looking away.

"Have you ever had an orgasm, Em?" Santana asked sweetly. Emily blushed even more and shook her head slowly. "Then you, m'lady, are in for a treat," she winked up at her. Her hands left Emily's and pulled at the swimmer's shorts. Emily lifted her hips off the couch to allow the Latina to pull them off, along with her panties. Santana grabbed Emily's hips and scooted her forward to the edge of the sofa. She placed Emily's legs over her shoulders and turned her head to kiss the inside of Emily's thigh. Emily shivered, wanting Santana to touch her more.

Santana dipped her head down to taste Emily for the first time. Emily immediately responded, her hips jerking upward. Santana held her in place as she licked again. There was no doubt in Emily's mind that she'd done this before.

"That f-feels, so good…" Emily stammered, her eyes fluttering shut and her fingers squeezing Santana's wrists. She watched the Latina work furiously with her tongue, hitting all the right nerves as if she'd done it a million times. She sucked and kissed for a long five or six minutes and Emily felt a rising tension in her core. Her breathing was broken up as Santana focused on the one place that would push Emily over the edge. Emily's dark eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back in a shock of pleasure. She gasped for air as Santana continued to let her come down. She finally sat up and slid onto Emily's lap, one leg on either side of her, and kissed her.

"How was that?" Santana asked, brushing some of the brunette's hair away. Emily gave her a lazy grin.

"Perfect. You're perfect," Emily sighed. Santana kissed her again.

"I'm glad I did a good job."

Emily nodded and ran her hands up Santana's thighs, "I don't really know how to do that."

Santana shrugged, "You don't have to do anything for me right now if you aren't ready."

"Are you sure? I can try…" Emily offered, reaching for the hem of Santana's black panties, but her hand was stopped by Santana's smaller one.

"Em, it's okay. Tonight is about you. I'll be okay," Santana winked, climbing off her girlfriend's lap and grabbing a blanket from behind the couch. She laid behind Emily on the sofa and wrapped the blanked around them. And before the movie was over, both of them had dozed off.

…

Santana was the first to wake up when she heard her phone buzzing on the coffee table. She knew she had to wake Emily if she wanted to reach it. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Emily's cheek before whispering, "Em, baby, wake up."

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, semi-confused, before sitting up. "Mphh…what time is it?"

"Well, according to my mom, they should be home around one…it is now eleven o' four," Santana said, glancing at the clock by the TV. Emily nodded and watched as Santana, still only wearing her panties, grabbed her phone and checked her texts.

"Who is it?" Emily asked innocently, wrapping one blanketed arm around Santana's back.

"Britt…she says she's bored as hell, and that Lord Tubbington was reading her diary…?" Santana read the last part as a question and Emily giggled.

"What are you saying back?"

"Just that I would hang out with her but I'm with you," Santana informed, typing her response.

"Invite her over," Emily offered sweetly.

"Only if you're sure," Santana checked, looking at her girlfriend.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, I'll tell her."

…

"San! Em! Where are you guys?" Brittany's voice called through the house about 30 minutes after Santana's invitation to come over.

"We're in my room, B!" Santana called back. Brittany trotted up the stairs and down the hall into Santana's room. Emily and Santana were laughing about something on the Latina's bed and listening to music from her iHome which sat on the dresser.

"Hey Britt," Emily waved.

"Hey!" Brittany hopped onto the bed with them, "Hey San!" She leaned over and greeted her best friend with a hug and kiss on the cheek. This wasn't out of the norm for the two, but it struck something in Emily's memory. She quickly sent a text to Santana.

_Sent: Remember that idea I had the other day? ;)_

As Santana and Brittany chattered, Santana's phone buzzed and she glanced over at Emily, who smirked. Seconds later, a reply.

_Santana: You're fucking horny tonight! What's the deal? Not that I don't love it but…_

A whole conversation followed.

_Sent: Well, what a better time. We're home alone, I KNOW you're still turned on from earlier. Why not?_

_Santana: We'd only have like…and hour and a half._

_Sent: It only took us ten minutes!_

_Santana: Shut up…_

_Sent: So…what do you think? I think it'd be a lot of fun. Especially if my suspicions are true._

_Santana: What suspicions?_

_Sent: That Britt is good in bed._

At this, Santana gave her girlfriend a look as they continued laughing and talking with Brittany.

_Santana: You've put actual thought into that?_

_Sent: You can't blame the thought for crossing my mind!_

_Santana: Fine, fine. Whatever. Well, I guess I could be down for some fooling around ;)_

_Sent: Yay! This is going to be interesting!_

Emily set her phone aside and scooted over by Santana. The two of them looked at Brittany, who just looked confused at the two girls.

"What?" The blonde looked between the two of them quickly.

"Hey Britt…we have an idea for some fun, if you'd be down for it," Santana began.

"What kind of fun?" Brittany already seemed to know what Santana meant.

"Well…" Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand, "Me and Emily were sort of hoping to get our sweet lady kisses on…and that _you_ would wanna join in?"

…

**So they're gonna have a threesome! I know this update wasn't very long, but I promise to make the next one long! Reviews please!**


	9. Like a Pimp

**Wow, you guys I'm sorry for totally leaving this story in the dark with the promise of a threesome! I can only hope that you are still sticking with it after so long! This chapter is for you who are still around. In most instances I would not have Santana with anyone other than Brittany, but when I came up with the idea for this story I could see San and Emily together, so I did it. If you don't like that, then don't read it! Anyway, enjoy your Brittanmily sexy times!**

…

Brittany sat in front of the two girls, her mouth hanging open a little and her cheeks flushing a little. "You want _me_ to have sexytimes with _both_ of you?"

Santana gave a small nod, "Only if you want…but you know I think you're hot, and Em does too…and I mean, you remember making our bucket lists…threesome was on both of ours."

"I just don't want to mess up your relationship…" Brittany admitted. "As hot as that sounds…I really don't want to be the reason for a fight or something…"

"Brittany, it's okay. Santana and I have talked about it…we're okay with it," Emily added with a smile. Brittany smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"Okay. Let's do it." The tall blonde piped up, her blue eyes darkening.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, her voice a little lower. Santana recognized the distinct sign of Brittany's arousal and she smirked.

"_Awesome_. Just one more thing…" Santana hopped up and went over to her door, locking it before moving to her iHome and turning on her R 'n B playlist, starting with a song by Frank Ocean. Emily smiled as Santana walked over to the bed and crawled back onto it.

Emily looked at Santana before looking over at Brittany, "Come here," she gently told the blonde. Brittany shot a look to Santana, whose eyes darkened as Emily looked at Brittany with a small smirk. Brittany slid over to the swimmer and looked at her curiously, a hint of nervousness on her face as Emily cupped her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her slowly and deeply. Santana gasped a little, but not out of jealousy as one might expect. Instead, she felt a surge of arousal shoot between her legs and she licked her lips, watching her two favorite women make out.

"W-wow," was all she could stutter as Emily and Brittany grew more comfortable and their hands began to roam over one another. Santana bit her lip when Emily moved forward and straddled Brittany's hips. Brittany's hands slid down and squeezed Emily's ass, causing the tall brunette to moan a little. At this, Santana couldn't help but reach down and slip her hand into her tight yoga pants and panties, running her fingers over her center. She let out a moan and Brittany and Emily looked over.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" Emily smirked a little. Santana nodded with hooded eyes and moved closer, leaning up to kiss Emily deeply.

"Keep going," Santana whispered huskily before scooting back, kicking her pants off along with her shirt and rested back against the pillows. Emily nodded and smiled back at Brittany, who leaned up to kiss over Emily's neck. Emily's head fell back as Brittany's hands slid up Emily's shirt, pushing it up so Emily could take it off. Once Emily's upper half was bare, Brittany leaned down and took one of Emily's nipples in her mouth.

Santana let out a husky moan when she saw Emily gasp and pull Brittany closer. Meanwhile, the Latina's fingers rubbed circles around her clit, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. "God /damn/…" Santana said under her breath.

Brittany heard her best friend gasp from her place on the bed and looked over with a devilish smile, "I love watching you do that, San…"

Emily, however, licked her lips and moved so she was no longer on Brittany's lap, but laying between Santana's legs, looking up at her with a hint of nervousness behind her almond shaped eyes. "C-can I?" She asked, all too innocently for Santana's liking as the Latina nodded furiously.

"Please…" Santana said in her raspy voice. Brittany pulled Emily's bottoms off as she lay on her stomach before stripping off her own clothes and sliding up next to Santana.

Emily licked a clean strip over Santana's center, eliciting a loud moan. Taking that as a cue to continue, the swimmer licked more at a steady pace. Santana threw her head back and laced her right hand in soft brunette locks while her eyes drifted to Brittany's exquisite body. She met blue eyes to her right and leaned up to kiss her friend deeply, sucking on her lower lip while her left hand reached over and slid across Brittany's toned stomach towards her aching womanhood. When her tan fingers grazed over her folds, she let out a moan as Emily sucked at that _one_ place and her hips bucked.

"San…" Brittany whimpered as the soft hand of her best friend cupped her and rubbed slow circles expertly around her. Santana continued to make out with Brittany as Emily licked away, making it hard for Santana to keep any moans from slipping out and into Brittany's mouth.

"Em…fuck…right there…" Santana breathed as she suddenly slipped two fingers inside Brittany, curling them up and pumping in and out. The dancer mewled and her body arched upwards with Santana's, who was nearing the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.

"So hot…" Brittany moaned against Santana's lips while a pale hand moved to squeeze one of Santana's full breasts that she loved so much.

"Mm….Emily..I-I'm gonna—," she paused mid sentence as her whole body shook with pleasure and spasmed before Emily, who watched her victoriously as she threw herself back onto the pillows, writhing and whimpering as her climax slowly subsided and small, Spanish curses left her lips, her hand still moving on Brittany.

Now it was Emily's turn to watch as Santana, albeit being out of breath, rolled over so she laid above Brittany, her fingers pumping in and out of the blonde expertly. Brittany rolled her hips up into Santana's hand, moaning her name amongst inaudible curses and whimpers. Santana leaned down to kiss her as she murmured in her ear, "C'mon B…come…come for me, like old times…" And she bit down on the spot just under Brittany's ear where she _knew_ it drove her wild. As expected, Brittany cried out as her body stiffened and her muscles shook in the throes of her orgasm. She clung to Santana as she rode it out before finally collapsing on the bed in bliss. Santana withdrew her fingers with a smirk and licked them clean, being sure to give Emily a clear view as she looked back at her girlfriend who, despite being of color, blushed.

"Your turn baby," Santana said in a low voice as she moved towards her. Santana gave Emily a slow, deep kiss before lying on her back and pulling Emily by her hips to straddle her face. Her hands roamed to a shapely ass as her tongue dipped into Emily's folds for the second time that day. Emily threw her head back and moaned as Santana licked furiously. Brittany sat up on her knees and cupped Emily's face, kissing her while she rolled her hips to Santana's rhythm.

"S-san…so good…" Emily whimpered, craning her neck as Brittany kissed at it, sucking lightly when she reached her pulse point.

Santana hummed as she sucked at Emily's clit and licked tight circles around it. She held Emily's hips as they tried to move above her, wanting to keep Emily on the edge for as long as possible.

"Fuck…San, I'm not…g-gonna last much l-longer…" Emily whimpered.

Brittany smirked and kissed up to her ear, whispering, "She's good isn't she?"

Hearing Brittany's angelic voice, Emily moaned, "Oh…_yes_." She hissed in pleasure as she neared closer and closer to coming undone. Santana went just a little bit faster and that was it, Emily threw her head back, her long hair whipping against her bare back as she screamed Santana's name. Not knowing how much longer she could stay upright, she moved off of her girlfriend and laid down, panting and spent. Santana turned over, licking her lips clean before sliding up next to her and Brittany on her other side. Both Emily and Brittany cuddled into either side as they pulled the blankets over themselves. Grinning, Santana pulled them both closer and relished their warmth around her.

"That was amazing…" Brittany said softly.

"Mhm.." Santana hummed.

"Definitely one of my better ideas," Emily agreed.

"Plus…I feel like such a pimp right now…got two sexy ladies on either side," Santana joked and the other two giggled.

"You're _our_ pimp though," Emily joked back, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Damn right I am."

…

**Finally updated! ERMAHGERD….ERHPDERTERD. Anyway, thought I'd get this little steamy scene done and posted for you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
